No Longer Alone
by Strange Demise
Summary: Death of Discworld hires a woman as help along-side albert, but his intentions are second-guessed when he treats her differently then regular help. in turn, she starts to bring out things he thought he never had in him, things that where lost to him over time, and things that will make him more human then ever, but will this be an improvement, or will death regret his decision?
1. Chapter 1: near-death experiance

**This is my very first time writing a story for fan fiction. I love Disc world by Terry Prachett. All credit for the characters from the book goes to him except Catherine and some other characters i make up. took me two hours to write this chapter, and I got... no where. I'll be making updates when i have time which i find a lot of. :p hope you'll like this story. I don't know what flames are, but I'd prefer not to know. :s i wrote this because i fell in love with Disc world death. He's all cute and shy and innocent, yet he can really be scary at times if you tick him off enough. anyway, enjoy! and don't forget to comment so i know I'm not wasting my time here. hehehe enjoy!**

XxX

No Longer Alone

Death sat in his office; his desk cluttered with various items such as toys, pens and paper work. He places a bony hand on his chin, admiring a picture on his wall drawn by his grand-daughter, Susan. Ofcourse this was drawn years ago, and Susan was now grown up and living what she called a normal life. HMM. he turned his head, snapping out of a dase as a light knock came from his door.

ENTER. His faithful servant, Albert enters the room holding a tarnished silver tray holding a boiling cup of tea.

"Evening master. are you done for the day?" Albert picks up the untouched cup of tea on his desk that was left to cool and replaced it with the new one.

MY WORK IS NEVER DONE, ALBERT. I WILL BE OFF IN A MOMENT. MAKE SURE BINKY IS READY FOR ME.

Albert nodded "As you wish, master. will you be long?"

Death seemed to consider this for a moment. POSSIBLY. THERE ARE ONLY THREE THIS TIME, SO I SHOULD THINK NOT.

"very good, master. i'll go and get Binky ready for you, sir." Albert makes his way to the door, but before he could exsit, death stopped him.

...ALBERT, WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON HAVING MORE STAFF AROUND HERE.

Albert froze in his place, and turned to Death with a confused expression, and thought his words through carfully. Albert had worked for his master for thousands of years, and he had asked Death on many occastions to get someone to help him with his tasks, but Albert knows Death too well, and this sounded too good to be true. Besides, who in there right mind whould work for Death? Albert was an acception for he was nearly out of time to live and struck a deal with death to be his servant, while in turn he countined to live in Deaths Timeless country where time stood still and has no effect on ones time and age.

...ALBERT?

Albert was deep in thought when Death's Hollow voice broke through him, shattering his thoughts to pieces and leaving an unsettled expression. "huh-? oh! terribly sorry master, i was thinking, and as much as i'd like to have another set of hands to help me around, i dont think it whould be in the best interests of the person to remain here for all eternity. I can endure this. i have for years, but i dont think a normal human whould ever want to spend eternity here. not to be rude or anything, but i highly doubt someone whould accept. but then again, i could be wrong."

Death took this into consideration. PERHAPS ITS TIME I GET SOME MORE COMPANY AT HOME. ALBERT, PREPARE BINKY. OH, AND DO NOT WAIT FOR ME. THIS TRIP SHALL BE LONGER THEN EXPECTED.

and with that, Death left a stunned albert with his mouth partly open and a raised fingure, as if he was to protest, but thought better and headed to the stables moments later after his master left for the hour glass room,  
keeping his thoughts to himself. If Albert ever learned anything while serving under Death, was when to tell something bad was going to happen when Death was out of character. Well, out of character then usual. He only hoped it didnt involve the fate of exsistance, and more preferibly, him having to resolve it. . . .

Somewhere in Ankh Morpork, a young woman sits apon a hill leading down to a field littered with wild flowers. to her left layed a basket of flowers she had picked during the day. she slips a blue flower between her fingures and raises it to her nose. a soft sweet scent greeted her as the petals tickled her nose. this was the only one she found of all the flowers the grew in the meadow. she was completly obliviant to the fact that it was nightshade,  
one of the most deadliest plants there is. She placed it in her light brown hair that was habhazardly done up with stray locks here and there just above shoulder length. She was pale and very thin with Amber colored eyes that had a glint of gold. She was in some sense beautiful in her own way. Her lips where a light pink, and her body frame was considerably small, standing at 5 ft. 3". From first glance, the word that comes to mind when describing her whould be 'fragile', and fragile she was. she no longer lived with her parents. her father died since she was a baby, and her mother living in their family home with her own friends keeping her company while they gossiped about the latest news of the town and the amany afairs of Walter Witherspoon and his poor wife about to be pushed over the edge any time if she ever found out he still continued this activity behind her back. Catherine didnt care much for gossip. She tend to keep to herself and wasnt very social. That was one reason why she moved out of the city to a peaceful cottage near the out-skirts of town that overlaped the farming areas. she saved up enough money from working as a maid since the age of 15 to 19 and brought a small peice of land that inclued the flower feild up to a small stream and the cottage that co-exsisted along with some stray pine trees since the woods where just a few miles across the stream. she had lived here since and now was 24 years old mostly living off her land and sometimes going into town to work.

As Catherine got to her feet and made her way back home, a dark figure seemed to strayly follow her at a safe distance. As she reached her home, the figure closed in on her so that it was only 15-20 feet away. it crept around to the back of the cottage as Catherine entered her home, closing the door behind her. The figure peered through a window, watching her as she set the basket down on a small table and entered a different room which was her bed room. After some time had passed, the lights went out and what was assumed, Catherine going to bed. The figure waited a good full hour and made sure she was asleep, peeping through her bedroom window.

It then made its way to the front door and picked the lock open, carful not to make a sound as he entered the home. He unshethed a dagger from his waist band and crepted into the bedroom where Catherine slepted, un-aware of the intruder. The figure, now silloetted from the scarce light that illuminated through the window proved it was a man. He made his way to the side of the bed, opposite to the window. The man was about to postion the dagger, his hand ready to clamp around her mouth when he steped on a loose board making a sharp creeking sound that startled him, causing him to back away and knocked a flower vase that Catherine used to hold the Nightshade she picked off the night stand with a loud crash. Catherine jerked out of bed, looking around the darkness with wide eyes.

She Gathered enough courage to say something. "..who- whose there?" The man didnt answer, and stood there eyeing where Catherine was, then he moved towards her, raising the dagger in level with his head. Cathrine gasped as she saw a glint from the dagger, and tried to move out of the way.

The man grabbed for her, but caught nothing but air. Cathrine stumbled off the bed and was on the other side. She let out a small yelp as she struggled to to get to her feet. She made a mad dash around the man and managed to get out of her room into the sitting room and rushed for the door, but then a hand clamped around her neck, jerking her back hard and caused her to gag. She landed on her side, coughing as the man started to make his move.

He grabbed her hair roughly and held the dagger up to her neck, his head just inches from her ear. "Tell me where you keep you money and valubles or die." Catherine cringed from the jolt of pain from having her hair yanked. She spoke in a shaky tone, stuttering in fear. "I-I keep the m-m-money in my matress. A-and i only have a s-silver brace-bracelet." The man pulled her up to her feet and dragged her into the bedroom, throughing her roughly on the ground next to the bed.

He spoke in a toneless voice. "Get the money and put it in the bag along with the bracelet." as he was speaking, he retrived a potatoe sack from somewhere on his body, holding it in front of him, open and expectant. Catherine trembled horribly as she slid the matress part way, taking out a small pouch of gold from within the second matress undernethe, and drops it into the sack. She gingerly takes off the bracelet and places it in the sack as well.

She backs away getting as much distance between the man and her as she could until her back hit the side board of the bed. The man looked through her room, pulling out drawers and cuboards, savanging for anymore valubles she didnt mentioned. He then finished ransacking her home, finding nothing, but took a few food items and went back into the bedroom where Catherine resided, and took out his dagger once more.

"thanks for the stuff, but im afraid i cant let you live." said the intruder in a mocking tone. He made his way to her, dagger at hand, closing up the space between them. Catherine squirmed, trying to get away. she hudded at the corner end of the bed awaiting her fate by the end of that dagger, then she heard the sound of hoves and a horse naying. she thought maybe it was a lost traveler, and a flicker of hope helped her to gather some courage and she rushed pasted the man while he was stunned by the sudden noise from outside.

Catherine shouted as she ran for the door. "Help! Someone! Anyone please!" This time, Catherine succeeded on reaching the door, but upon opening it, she stopped dead, not daring to breathe as a tall 6 foot skeleton towered over her with a perminant grin on his face, and two blue lights that looked like stars seemed to loom in the sockets of his eyes. Catherine stared at him with shock and horror plastered on her frail expression. Then, she heard a sound that seemed to mimic a voice that sounded like crypt doors slamming shut. it was utterly aweful. it sounded like it was in her head, and not from outside her mind. GOOD EVENING, MISS CATHERINE DAILGATE.  
I AM LOOKING FOR WILLIAM NACKER. I HAVE REASON TO BELEIVE HE IS WITHIN YOUR COMPANY.


	2. Chapter 2: hired help

**Here is Chapter two. I cant wait to see where this story is heading!** **on with the story!**

**xXx**

Catherine backed slowly into her home, breathing in non rythmic patterns as the cloaked skeleton entered her home. The air suddenly turned a deathly cold. Catherine could see her own breath hanging in the air.

Catherine eyed his scythe, and wimpered, speaking in almost a wisper. "P-please. I..-"

The man who attacked her came out of her bedroom, cursing and then frozed when he saw Death, a blank expression advanced onto his now visable face.

Catherine, apon seeing her attacker didnt have time to think when she slipped behind Death. "No please! keep him away!"

Catherine was overwelmed with fear. Her eyes where glossy, almost nearing tears. She didnt stop to consider the outcome of her actions, she was just more afraid of this man then death right now.

The man's blank expression turned to horror as he realizes who this being was. Death. The man stumbled onto his butt, kicking himself back until he was up against a wall, feverishly trying to rip from Death's intimidating gaze. Truth be told, death didnt have an expressive gaze. If he did, it whould of been more of a shocked look, because someone was more afraid of this man then Himself, Death. Then, Death was suddenly caught off gaurd. How was she seeing him? He realized then that because she was so close to dying, he was an expected outcome.

Death motioned towards the man, his scythe at hand. The man squirmed and pleaded "please. i'll give ya what ever you want, just dont hurt me, 'right? anything- you can have that girl- take her instead yeah?"

Death cocked his head to the side, questionably as well as curious at the statement, and spoke in his cinder-block voice that was more of a sound in your head.

WILLIAM NACKER.

Was not a question, but a statement. The man cowered beneath Death. "S'my name. w-what daya want with me?"

Death took out an hour glass that was embedded in a tancolored wood carved with strange symbols stained in black, and at its base, William Nacker carved into the wood and stained a silver color.

The sand from the top was nearly gone. only a few grains remain.

ITS TIME.  
it was then that William realized a pain along his arm. Embedded in his arm was a shard from the vase he had broken that was holding the deadly nightshade plant. The toxcine leaking from the Nightshade into the water Catherine had placed it in had entered William's blood stream through the shard.

William could feel his heart constricting in pain. his limbs felt painfully sore, like the blood whould just come pouring out of his skin. He watched as the last few grains of his life slip away. Death cut the man's soul free from his bondings to the body.  
"your... Death."

YES.

"I'm ... I'm dead"

YES.

"... do you think maybe i could just-"  
NO.

"ahh figures. well, what done me in anyway? i swear it couldnt have been that tiny piece of glass, ey?"  
NIGHTSHADE.

"i thought that flower looked kinda funny..." the soul starts to fade out.

GOODBYE, WILLIAM.

Catherine watched in horror as the event unfolded before her. The man went limp as the last grain decended to the pit below, and the hour glass disapeared. Death raised his scythe, and sweeped it cleanly through the mans body without a scratch, and looked fondly at thin air, having a conversation with what Catherine assumed was the man's soul.  
YES. YES. NO. NIGHTSHADE. GOODBYE, WILLIAM.

Catherine then snapped out of her Daze when death turned his attention to her. Their eyes locked on to one another. niether one of them spoke as silence fell around them. Then,  
Catherine spoke out.

"am I..." was all she could muster, but Death seemed to understand.

NO. I WAS ONLY HERE FOR HIM.

Catherine felt a wave of relief over her, and allowed herself to relax. With this information, she found new strengh and courage to continue.

"what you did.. thank-you I.. I dont mean it in a bad way as if i wished him dead, im just glad someone came in time to.. rescue.. me."

Catherine's face turns a light pink as she looks way, afraid of making eye contact.

Death was utterly shocked. This woman feared a man over him, thanked him for being here to act as a protecter, and was now feeling shyness around him. For a spit second, Death thought that maybe something was wrong with him and he was hearing things. Maybe he had gone mad from over work, and Death whould of truly believed he had if he didnt know better. He was Death. There is no further trial of Sanity. A majority to all emotions are lost when a person passes on. The only thing death allowed himself to believe was this woman was unique... not your 'average' human... Death smiled mentally to himself as a small flicker of hope grew inside him.

YOU ARE VERY WELCOME.

Catherine shifted akwardly, placing a hand on her arm where the man, 'william' grabbed her. it will no doubt bruse over time and has already become sore. It was then that Death realized that Catherine had been attacked. He eyed her bruses curiously. Catherine noticed this, and quickly hid her arm behind her, being all of a sudden self contious.

"Oh- Im fine if you where wondering. ..j-just a few scatches, thats all. Nothing serious."

Death seemed to read her expression for a moment, and deicided to drop the subject.

I... THINK I SHALL BE GOING NOW.

Catherines eyes shifted back up to him, and replied in a unsteady tone.

"Oh- r-right." she steped aside, allowing Death to make his way to the door. "Um.. goodbye and.. th-thanks again.."

Death nodded and was out the door, but then stopped and turned back to her.

UH.. MISS DAILGATE?

Catherine snaped out of thought and looked up at him. "Y-yes?.."

I UM... DONT SUPPOSE YOU WHOULD BE INTERESTED IN... WORKING FOR ME? death said akwardly. He seemed to have a sliver of doubt set on him. his body was tense, as if waiting for bad news to comfirm its self.

Catherine blinked a couple times, her mouth opened to say something, then shut, then she opened it again, then paused to think something through.

"Work? For.. for you?"

YES.

"Work for Death."

YES.

"Well.. what will i be doing?"

YOU WILL RESIDE AT MY HOME AND HELP MY SERVANT, ALBERT TEND TO THE GARDENS, STABLES, AND WORK THE KITCHEN.

"You have a servant?"

YES. FOR SOME TIME NOW.

"Um.. w-what do i get in return for my service?" Catherine asked Cautiously, afraid this arrangment was set against her own will.

I WILL PAY YOU TEN DOLLARS AN HOUR.

"T-ten?" said Catherine, shocked at the amount.

IS IT NOT SUFFICIANT?

"N-no.. ten is.. fine."

DO YOU ACCEPT?

"well.. am.. am i to live with you?" Catherine realized what she said and her cheeks turned a deep red. she shifted her gaze to the floor.

YOU WILL ALTERNATE BETWEEN A WEEKS TIME, STAYING WITH ME FOR A FULL WEEK. THEN I SHALL RETURN YOU THE NEXT WEEK AND PICK YOU UP THE WEEK AFTER. IS THAT ALRIGHT?

Catherine grinned. "its perfect"

THEN.. YOU ACCEPT? said death eagerly.

"Well, i could use the money.. Yes.. i accept."

Death was delighted, and if her could show expression, he whould be grinning like a fool right now.

CAN YOU START TOMMARROW?

Catherine thought about it for a moment. today was Saterday, so tomarrow whould start a new week. When she was satisfied with the timing,  
she replied "Yes. could you come around ten? i need time to pack."

I CAN. SEE YOU AT TEN, MISS DAILGATE.

"Yes, goodbye."

Death stalked out of the door, and wistled. A large magestic pale horse seemed to gallope out of a fog. Death mounted his steed, and raced the opposite direction of the house, fadding into nothing.

Catherine stood at the doorway, watching until there was nothing, and closed the door quietly. Then she realized someone had died in her home.  
she turned to where the man was laying, but was surprised to see the body gone. she picked up a few things, putting them away and did a little cleaning, then went to prepare for the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: the grumpy old man

**I don't own Disc world or its characters. anyway, on with the story!**

**xXx**

Death's mind was occupied when he returned to his home, but he wasn't thinking about work, he was thinking about Catherine like a child thinking about an exciting event that will unfold the next day. Death was known to be patient and always had time, but for once in his existence, he just could not wait. He wanted to see her again. Death stalked down the long dark hallways and slipped into his room that which had never had any sort of purpose then just existing.

He sat down on the bed. It was solid, like concrete. Fake. everything here was fake, all created by death. Of course it did not bother death for he never slept, and didnt need to eat. He whould continue to survive as long as Humans believed in death, a department that has been secured for decades. Death seemed to stare blankly at a wall, lost in thought. After a failed attempt of ridding his mind from such sillyness, Death decided to find something to get his mind off of her, like preparing her room. ALBERT. Death's voice echoed throughout the house as he stood and made his way to the door. He stepped into the hallway, heading to a set destination. ALBERT. death said with some urgancy.

Albert then apeared around the corner, panting as if he had been running all the way there.

"Yes m-master?" said the out of breath servant.

Death placed a skelatal hand on the handle od a door he was standing next to. PREPARE THIS ROOM. WE HAVE A GUEST TOMARROW. I EXPECT IT TO BE TIDY BY THE TIME SHE ARRIVES.

Albert, who managed to catch his breath replied. "As you- 'she' sir? Do you mean miss Susan?"

Death opened the door and revieled a trashed bedroom.

NO.

Albert eyed Death suspisiously. "then, who?"

CATHERINE DAILGATE. SHE WILL BE WORKING HERE FROM NOW ON.

the room was now in Alberts line of vision. He wish it hadn't. It was Susan's childhood room. Everying was covered in dust. toys and junk littered the floor. The bed sheets and drapes in desperate need of washing. the wall papper had mostly peeled off and lay scattered on teh floor. Albert stared at the long forgotton room, his mouth gaped open in horror.

Death stared at Albert expectantly. ...WELL?

Albert jumped back a bit, startled. "wha- ALL of it!? This 'al take weeks! i'll never finish by tomarrow!" complained Albert.

Death gave him a threatning look. Albert gulped.

"A-as you wish, m-m-master." death then stalked away, heading for his office and leaving Albert to clear away the room for Catherine.

Catherine awoke the next morning. She steped out of her room and saw that her home had been layed waste to. Suddenly all the events from last night came crashing down on her like a sack of potatoes tied down with a heavy cinder block.

"..oh gods.."

Catherine checked for the time. the sun was well above the horizon. it was nine. She only had an hour until death whould arrive to retrive her. Catherine immidiatly got to work, packing some clothing and personal hygene items. she placed them all in two packs, buckling them up, and set them on the small table in the sitting room. Catherine then got dressed, did her hair in the sloppy fashion she always had, and was about to exsit then her gaze fell on her bed. She thought about bringing a pillow and blanket along with her, because after all, she was dealing with death. who knows where she'll be sleeping. After reviewing pros and con, she thought it probably whouldnt hurt to be prepared, so he grabbed the one pillow she had and a small blanket from the couboards. she slipped them into one of the packs and went outside, awaiting death.

She sat on the steps at the entrance of her cottage when death arrived. She picked up the Packs that layed next to her side and moved towards death as Binky slowed into a trot, then halted. Death dismounted Binky just a few feet from Catherine as she neared him.

GOOD MORNING, MISS DAILGATE. I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD NIGHTS REST?

Catherine nodded politly. "good day, and yes, thank-you."

Death saw her luggage and held out a hand towards her.

GIVE ME YOUR THINGS.

catherine gingerly handed death her packs, and he placed them into the sack that was buckled to binky's sattle.

"um.. thank-you."

Death turned his attention back to her.

YOU ARE WELCOME.  
Catherine eyed binky waraly. "Shall we be going then?" she said akwardly.

Death was caught off gaurd, for he was admiring her expression. OH- YES. OF COURSE. WE SHOULD BE GOING. RIGHT NOW. YES.

Death mounted Binky, embarassed at being caught staring at her. If he had a face, he whould be blushing deeply. he held out a hand akwardly for her to take. Catherine Cautiously took his hand. it felt like ice as his bony fingures wrapped around her delicate hand and pulled her up to seat in front of him. Death slipped his arms to her sides and grapped the reins. Binky turned around and started at a trot, then escallated into a full gallope as the world around them turned into a deep swirl of blue, green, and purple. Catherine Marveled at the Bright stars shinning around them like confetti, then a house came into veiw up ahead. the world was drapped in black and grey. Binky halted in front of the stables as a middle aged man stepped out. he looked tense and not at all inviting.

Death Dismounted and helped her down. The man approuched them as Death retrived Catherines things from binky.

"Master. Is this her?" said the man. Death handed him Catherines things. YES. PLEASE TAKE HER THINGS TO HER ROOM. I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH HER. I WILL CALL FOR YOU WHEN WE ARE THROUGH. Albert nodded. "As you wish, master." and he headed towards the house without another word. "Whose he?" asked Catherine. Death turned to her. HIS NAME IS ALBERT. HE HAS SERVED UNDER ME FOR MANY YEARS. HE TAKES CARE OF THINGS HERE WHEN IM GONE.

"Oh.." said Catherine. "how long has he been working here?"

FIVE THOUSAND YEARS.

Catherine was stunned. "F-five.. five thousand years?!"

YES.

"Im not in contract to do so as well am i?" asked Catherine unsteadily.

..DO YOU WANT TO BE? asked a confused Death.

Catherine swiftly replied. "N-no thank-you."

OH.. said death, i bit hurt.

"Oh- no i didnt mean it that way i just dont want to spend eternity working, thats all."

I UNDERSTAND. BEING DEATH, I DONT GET MANY HOLIDAYS.

Catherine giggled at this as she imagined Death wearing a beach shirt and a straw hat, sipping a fruity cocktail. "I guess not."

It was quiet for a moment, then death spoke.

WHOULD YOU CARE FOR A CUP OF TEA, MISS DAILGATE?

Catherine smiled. "always."

Death lead her into the house, and seated her in his office. He called for Albert to bring them tea while they discuss about her job here.

"So what will i be doing exactly?" asked Catherine after taking a sip of her tea. It was hot, but it calmed her.

ALBERT WILL SHOW YOU AROUND SHORTLY AND TELL YOU WHAT HE DOES EVERYDAY. HE WILL ACT AS A GUIDE UNTIL YOU GET THE HANDLE OF THINGS. TIL THEN, YOU WILL BE TAKING ORDERS FROM ME, AS WELL AS HIM.

"Catherine shifted in her seat a bit. "He doesnt seem very friendly." said catherine bluntly.

ALBERT IS ONLY INTERESTED IN GETTING THINGS DONE. HE.. DOESNT LIKE CHANGE. death said akwardly. it was true. Albert didnt like leaving comfort zones, and change usually ment trouble, especially then it comes to working for death.

it went silent again. Catherine eyed a picture on Deaths wall. "did.. did you make that?" asked Catherine. Death followed where she was pointing.

NO. THIS WAS DRAWN BY MY GRAND DAUGHTER, SUSAN.

"Oh.. I'm.. I'm sorry" said Catherine, clearly embarrassed of thinking that death drew like a three year old child. Her face turned a deep red and she held back a laugh.

ITS QUITE ALRIGHT.

after a moment, Catherine continued. "you where married?"

Death paused for a moment to let the words proccess through his mind.

NO. MY... DAUGHTER WAS ADOPTED.

"Oh. thats.. really kind of you to take someone in."

I .. FELT IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO.

Dropping the subject, Catherine shifted back to her work. "Um.. where.. where shall i be staying?"

I ASKED ALBERT TO PREPARE A ROOM FOR YOU. WHOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE A LOOK?

"Y-yes please. Sir."

Death walked around his desk and lead her down a few grey hallways. He stopped at a door and opened it, stepping aside for her to enter. The trashed room was not spottless. the walls where Freshly painted in a faded light green color, and the curtains where neatly tied back, letting what little light there was outside into the room. the bed was made filled half way with fluffy pillows, and a wood-stained wardrobe stood on the oppossite wall across from the foot of the bed. The floor was black and looked like floorboards just like every other room in the house, and a grey and black heavily decorated rug was at the center of the room what was completely bare. there was a night stand to the left side of the bed and a grey settae just a few feet to the left of it. it was simple, yet breath-taking.

"Oh gods.." said an awe-strucked Catherine.

I.. HOPE THIS WILL BE SATISFACTORY?

"Its.." Catherine turned to Death anf grinned. "Its perfect. Thank-you."

Death was facinated my her smile. be didnt reply. he just stared at her as she explored the room. Catherine poked one of the pillows that piled up on the bed, and giggled when it made a "flup" sound when it poped back int its shape. She ran her hand through the curtains and felt the soft velate on her fingure-tips. Death took all expenses to make sure the room whould be comfortable for Catherine. He replaced the fake furniture with real ones, and had Albert re-paint the whole room. Death snapped out of his trance when something brushed against his leg and 'moewed'. He looked down to find one of the cats he kept as company around the house purring affectionently as it rubbed against his leg. Death picked up the white orange-black spotted tabby, and stroked its back,  
gentally scratching behind its ears. The cat purred and rubbed against his chest and stood on his hind legs, placing hits front paws onto deaths sockets trying to play with the blue lights and meowed again curiously.

The sight that greeted Catherine when she looked back at death caused her to fall over laughing. Death had a cat with its front paws on his eye sockets and meowed. the Cat licked Death's forehead, then was pulled away from its masters face and set gentally on the ground.

I .. UH... THAT WAS MY CAT.


	4. Chapter 4: attack of the felines

**so i'll post new chapters around once a week. maybe longer when school starts and the hobbies I do on top of that... maybe will start with a chapter every two weeks. heres chapter 4, disclaimer: I do not own discworld or its charaters. any other charaters are mine that I made up. enjoy.**

**xXx**

Catherine struggled to surpress her laughter and get to her feet. The cat looked at her curiously, cocking its head and cautiously went towards her. It looked up at Her with bright Green eyes and meowed. then it attacked the little bit of lace that hung on her dress.  
Catherine giggled and picked the cat up, stroking its back as Death shifted akwardly.

"I didn't know you liked animals?" said Catherine after a short pause.

THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT CAN SEE ME, WITHOUT FEAR. as he said this, three more fluffy heads came into veiw. They purred and meowed up at Death demanding attention. the cat in Catherine's arms jumped down and joined the union. Catherine smiled at the sight of Death being attacked with kitty cuteness.

"wow, they seem to really like you"

Death leaned over to pick one of them up andanother scaled his arm, sitting apon his head, meowing triumphantly.

ER.. SO IT SEEMS. Death grabbed the one on his head, stroking it absently as Albert came around the corner.

"Shoo! go on! no one wants you here! move!" Said an annoyed Albert as he shuffled into the doorway, casting the cats aside with his foot. He was holding a broom and a dust pan in one hand.

"Nasty little buggers. always in your face and pissing everywhere."

Catherine giggled at his scowl as a cat attempted to scale his leg, causing him to lift it up and balance on one leg, falling over out of view with a thud and a pained groan. Catherine surpressed her laughter again, covering her hands over her mouth, her cheeks turning a bright red from the laughter as she made her way next to Death and to see the damage done on Albert.

"i think it likes you, Albert." said Catherine with an amused grin.

Albert sat up with another groan as the cat that attacked him sat itself on his lap. Albert glared at her before shoving the cat off and getting to his feet, turning his attention to Death.

"I came by to see how she was settling in." said Albert, not aknowledging her presence before them. Death turned to Catherine, who answered for herself.

"Im settling in fine, thank-you. I was.. hoping to get a tour around the place so i can familiarize myself?" she said while looking up at death, clearly refuring to him.

"Yea well, you'll get plenty of an eye full after some time working around. im sure you can start right now with no problem right, master?" Albert turned to Death and created a tug-of-war for Death's favor.

I.. SUPPOSE IT WHOULD DO NO HARM TO SHOW HER AROUND BEFORE SHE STARTS WORKING...

Catherine grinned with triumph as Albert stared at death as if he grown a second head, although, the look was fairly common amonst Death's clients.

Catherine slipped her arm under Deaths,  
paying no mind to him while she eyed Albert.

"shall we?"  
Death seemed to get a bit over heated, which was strange since he was nothing but bones, and it felt like something was flying around in his rib-cage. EM... I-UH... YES?

he walked her wearly down the hall as Albert stared after them, dumbfound. When they where out of Alberts sight, Catherine loosened her grip on Death's arm and slipped them to her side. After walking down a few hallways in silence, Catherine spoke up. "Where are we going?" Death looked at her sideways, aknowledging her.

I THOUGHT THAT PERHAPS YOU WHOULD LIKE TO LOOK AROUND THE GARDEN, AND ALBERT CAN SHOW YOU AROUND THE HOUSE.

"Just how big is this place?"

NOT TOO BIG. YOU CAN WALK IN A FEW HOURS TIME BEFORE REACHING THE EDGE.

"The.. edge?"

YES. THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE I HAVE CREATED. THE ONLY WAY OUT IS THROUGH ME, BINKY, RIPPING A HOLE IN THE FABRIC OF TIME AND SPACE, OR USING THE DOOR IN MY OFFICE. Catherine giggled at his last statement.

"Through a door in your office?"

YES. I CREATED IT AS A MEANS OF TRAVELING TO THE DISCWORLD FOR ALBERT WHEN I AM AWAY WITH BINKY. IT IS VERY CONVIENENT TO HAVE AROUND.

they stepped out of the house towards the back yard. there was a fountain with black lillys surrounding the stone walk ways, and black roses over growing like vines over stone walls and benches. alside from its unsettling atmosphere, it was beautiful non the less. it certainly spoke of death. next to the house, there was a patch of color that stood out like a nail. it was a vegitable garden and what looked like pinnaples. Catherine looked at Death and raised an eye brow. THAT IS ALBERT'S GARDEN. Catherine giggled as she followed Death into the winter garden, then an endless sea of golden wheat.  
. . .

"she's bad news i tell ya. shes already weakened the master. well, i aint going to fall for a womans tricks. we've got to do something to get rid of her." said a scoweling Ablert as he sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea, quarreling with the Death of rats.

*squeak squeak?*

"what has she done? she ... she 'seduced' the master! with him wrapped around her fingures theres no telling what he could do!"

*squeak.* said the death of rats, giving out a chuckle after his sentence.

"wha- the master? no... could he?" Alberts scowel now turning into concern.

*squeak.. squeak squeak squeak.*

"that didnt count. he was just curious-" the death of rats cuts him off.

*squeak?* pointing to Albert tiumphantly, proving his point. *squeak squeak squeak.*

"oh bloody damn this is getting worst and worst! what if... what if he stops doing his job.. or worse... wants to turn immortal! we have to stop this before it gets out of hand."

*squeak?* said the death of rats questionably, eyeing Albert as he leans on his tiny Scythe next to the tea cup Albert had put down.

"i have an idea. get Susan, she'll talk some sense into him."

*squeak squeak!* relpied the death of rats dutifuly, saluting and jumping off the table, padding his way to the library where his ride, quothe the raven, resided. he slipped into the room though a small gap in the door and padded up to a shelf, climbing up using his scythe as a pick. finally leveled with the table, announces himself to the sleeping raven.

*squeak squeak!*

"Braak!" Quothe awoke with a start, and eyes his smaller companion. "your going to give he a heart attack if you keep sneaking up on me like that!" squawked the annoyed raven.

*squeak squeak squeak.* replied the death of rats.

"what? now?"

squeak squeak!* said the death of rats with some urgancy.

"alright, alright hop on. sheesh. i better get some warm liver afterwards or somebody around here is going to get a pecking.

*squeak* said the death of rats as he climbs onto quothe.


	5. Chapter 5: first kiss

**I had a bit of a writers block and laziness, but I had gotten inspiration from a bowl of ramen and I have a fuzzy lay out for the story. here is chapter 5. I own nothing of terry prachett's godly work, but Catherine is mine. MINE! and other charaters. :d I like to thank the person for my first review. you are awesome. you know who you are! :3**

Susan was busy grading papers at her desk. she eyed each of them breifly, making quick marks here and there, and setting them in a pile off to the left of her. she had just finished grading the last of it when a knock came from her door.

"enter" she said plainly, not mocing her eyes from her work.

she could tell by the noise the person was causing as she waddled into her room, that it was mrs. Penswork. she was a chubby and delightful woman, who loved to be around children.

"Susan! my goodness, still working at a time like this? everyone else has gone home, deary."

Susan set the last papper down in her now complete pile, and placed them into one of her drawers.

"i wanted to keep ahead of my work." she said bluntly.

"well, i see yo've finished,whould you like me to accompany you on the way out? im leaving myself and thought i'd see how you where doing. you been staying after school for weeks now, is there something wrong at home dear?" mrs. penwork had a bit of concern etched onto her face.

susan managed a half smile. "no, its nothing like that, i just have nothing to do either then work."

mrs. penwork let out a soft chuckle. "ah child! you need to go out and have some fun! meet people, go to dances and partys. my goodness, at your age i whouldn't expect you to be a school teacher, i'd expect you to be trying new things, experiancing life, find love!"

Susan's face turned a bit pink at that last statement. usually susan had a comeback for everything, and usually lets someone know when they are bothering her, but mrs. penswork is like your fragile cheery grandmother talking about your baby pictures and embarassing you, yet you still love her either way becuase you know deep down she only loves you, and wants to talk about you.

"i .. uh.. guess i should go out more offten." sussan replied weakly.

Mrs. penswork gave her a comforting smile. "thats the spirit, deary."

susan then got up from her desk and grabbed her cloak as she was heading out. Mrs. penswork followed her out, chatting about a few places she could try, and said her partings as she waddled down the street to her little home.  
Susan walked the lone streets of ankh-morpork, and turned into an ally way that was a short cut to her home. she finally reached the steps of a plain looking house that sat in a row of houses simuliar to it, and opened the door. she set her cloak on a coat rack, and went to the kitchen, making her self some tea. she then went into the living room and started a fire, picked up a book she had set down in the arm rest and scanned its contents taking a sip of her tea. she heard a light tapping sound that came from her window, and a familiar sqawk. susan shut her eyes and sighed, knowing what was instore for her next, but not wanting to know. she got up from her chair and opened the window, eyeing quothe and the death of rats accusingly.

"what." she demanded.

the death of rats jumped off the raven and started making hand gestures accompanied by a line of squeaks.  
susan turned to quothe expectantly.

"brawwk! he said, your grandfather has hired a new servant to help albert, but albert is afraid he might have differrent intensions."

susan raised her eye brow at them. "go on..?"

the death of rats continued his story as quothe pecked on the windowcill absently waiting for him to finish.

"he said that this servant is a girl, and albert thinks that your grandfather might be starting to develope real feelings for this girl. he had been acting strange when he is around her, and he even made albert clear your room and re-paint it just for her."

susan thought for a moment. " thats odd.."

"brawk! i'll say, how can anyone find your room under all that junk." squawked quothe.

Susan gave him a look, and he hid himself half way behind the curtains, smiling shyly. susan finally made up her mind.

"well you can go back and tell albert that it isnt my concern in who my grandfather involves himself with."

*sqeak squeak!* said the death of rats helplessly.

"he said, what if he starts to turn mortal?"

susan thought about it for a moment. "no, he cant. he knows very well that his job must come first.  
tell albert he had nothing to be afraid of, and all this nonsense is just.. silly. now shoo!" said susan as she shooed them off her window.

quothe few off with the death of rats back to deaths country. susan shut her window with a huff and sat back down. she started to read again to get her mind off of the situation with her grandfather.

Catherine walked up to the house that co-exsisted along side the endless field of wheat with death following her clost behind. she touched a worn looking rocking chair. it was real. the wood is smooth and worn, and it made a soft creeking sound when it was rocked by the slow breeze that blew through deaths country. she traced the wooden carving on the chair with her fingures, a small smile in her lips. death looked at her fondly as she played with his chair. she then walked up to the door, touching the door knob, then hesitating, and turned back to him.

"..may i?" she asked.

he nodded. YOU CERTAINLY MAY.

she smiled at him as a thank you, and pushed the door open. it was fake, like the other house, but different. she walked into what looked like a kitchen, and out into a living room. death followed her, then looked at something while she wondered up stairs. she looked in all the rooms, and found one that was partly open and a bit worn. she pushed open the door and found a small bed. it was real. there was a night stand, and a few pictures. he picke done up and examined it. there was a picture of death sitting, and a young woman behind him with silver hair. she picked up another one. this one was a picture of him, the woman slightly older holding a little girl, and a man next to her. the last one, she brushed the dust off, and saw that it was him and the little girl sitting on his lap, smiling brightly. she thought for a moment, and remembered she had seen this picture in his office. this must be his grand daughter.. and .. that woman must he his daughter. she then realized she probably found something that was a bit personal, so she stepped out of the room, but she wasnt looking where she was going, and she ran into something that fell with a clatter. she held her head, having hit something hard, and her lips pressed against something cold. she opened her eyes, and found she was face to face with death. his eye sockets where black, then a blue light flickered back on. it seemed to shink a bit as it focused on her. Catherine pulled back, and sat up against a wall, her face a bright red.

did she just.. kiss him? she thought.  
she noticed that some of his bones where laying on the floor.

Death just sat up and stared at her, dumb-found. did she just.. kissed him? he thought.

the silence was broken when catherine picked up his arm shyly. "sorry.." she said as she handed him his arm. he gently took it from her, and placed it back, picking up the rest of his bones and sticking it back him place.

she got up and brushed her dress as death got to his feet, clearing his throat.

I THINK.. WE SHOULD BE GOING NOW he said akwardly.

Catherine nodded, and followed him back to the house, both not saying another word on the way back there. Catherine couldnt stop thinking about how she accedentily kissed him. her face whouldnt stop reddening.  
her first kiss, and it was from death.


	6. Chapter 6: the torture begins

**well! I just found myself in a writing mood, so I thought I'd post another. :3 disclaimer: terry pratchett, you know whats yours. everything else is mine. = 3= idonotowndiscworldoritscharacters. butcatherineismine. MINE! chapter six ladies and gentlemen. :T**

**xxx**

when they arrived back at the house, Albert was waiting for them, holding onto binky's reins and Death's scythe.

"welcome back master. i took the time to ready binky for you. you should be heading out now, right?" asked Albert as is practicly forced the scythe and the reins into deaths hands.

he was testing him, to see if he whould still do his job when this.. this lady was around. Death looked at them in his hands, then at Albert, and slowly at Catherine. he quickly turned back, clearing his throat, not wanting to make eye contact.

UH.. YES. I THINK IT WHOULD BE BEST. MAKE SURE TO SHOW OUR NEW EMPLOYEE AROUND THE HOUSE, ALBERT. and with that, he mounted binky, getting ready to leave.

"very good, moster." replied Albert as he headed towards the house, waving at Catherine as he gestured her towards it as well.

Catherine looked shyly up at death, death looked back at her, but chouldnt think of anything to say.

UM.. GOODBYE. he said akwardly.

Catherine, her fach still flustered, looked down at her feet shyly. "bye."

she then followed Albert inside as death looked on after her as she disapeared behind the door. he then turned back looking aimlessly forward, like he was thinking about something, then he steered binky down the road, and road out back into discworld.

Albert had gotten the news from the death of rats. he was not getting help, so now he was left to take things into his own hands. he sent death away. the less time they are together, the better. he was now going to make this woman misserable, by making her undergo the worst tasks in hopes of driving her out and quitting for good. he wasent doing this for himself, he was doing this for discworld, and the fate of its people. the first thing he made he made her do after giving her a brief tour of the house, was clean the stalls. he sat there watching her, odering her around the stall and telling her when she missed something. the next thing he made her do was dig a hole. he didnt answer her why when she asked him, frankly he didnt know either, just that it was hard manual work and its a step closer to her leaving. after wards, he told her to fill it back up. she threw the shovel at him and whould of hit him in the chest if he had not ducked down in time. he decided she could take a break. he seated her down in the kitchen and made her the worst cup of tea ever. it was in a grimy cup, and there was more grease then there was tea. she raised an eye brow at him and dumped it in the sink. he then gave her a different task. she was to broom the whole entire house, then wash it. he handed her a broom, dust pan, a bucket, and a towel. and with that, he left her to her task as he went outside to tend his garden.  
...

she sighed, but she didnt complain. work was work, and she was more suitable with this task then the others. she broomed as much as the house as she could, and started to hum a tune to her self as she mopped the first room, her hair hanging clumsily in her face as she moved around on her hands and knees, getting into nooks and crannies. she finished the top floor and dumped the filthy water out a random window, witch 'mysteriously' drenched all over albert who happened to be down bellow. she giggled as he looked up at her, giving her a menecing look.

"opps." she called down, still grinning.

albert pointed at her, shouting a string of curses, then turned into the house, in a mad search for her. she grinned as she went to hid herself from Alberts furry, and locked herself inide a random room. when she turned, she found herself in death's office after her blind rush. she felt a change sweep through her as she realized where she was. whats even worst was the skeletal figure that was sitting behind the desk and looking at her curiously.

"oh.. im.. sorry wrong room." she forced an apologetic smile as she fingured the door, trying to back out of the room unsucessful at unlocking it blinding. death snapped his fingures, witch was an increadable feat since he was all bone, and she was .. 'dragged' up to his desk. even when sitting, he seemed to loom over her. he seemed to study her for a moment. for the first time since arriving here, she was truly afraid.  
now more then ever, the reality of her working and being near death crashed apon her like a fat man falling off of discworld itself into endless space. her little heart seemed like it whould pound right out of her chest.  
then finally, almost like a wave of relief, he spoke.

I ASKED ALBERT FOR A REPORT OF WHAT YOU HAD DONE TODAY. HE WAS OUT OF LINE WITH YOU, AND I APOLIGIZE FOR THAT.

Catherine blinked, letting the words weave into her head, and managed to come up with a response. "out of line.. how?" she asked suspisiously.

Death became a bit unsettled, and he shifted in his seat a bit. HE.. ASIGHNED YOU TASKS THAT WHERE A BIT UNCALLED FOR TO PURPOSLY DRIVE YOU OUT.

Catherine cursed Albert in her mind, and had already thought of ways to get him back. Death inturrupted her thoughts as his voice broke the silence once again.

WILL YOU STAY?

"what?" she asked, trying to recall what he was asking.

WILL YOU STILL WORK FOR ME? he asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

"well, if i leave that means he wins. No i dont think i shall. im going to get him back, i'll show him a thing or two." she said grinning madly as she giggled to herself from her outburst. she was going to have fun with this little plot revenge.

death seemed to relax a bit. he wasnt as edgy as before. I WILL MAKE CHANGES IN YOUR WORKING HABBITS. FROM NOW ON YOU WILL SIMPLY CLEAN THINGS IN THE HOUSE WHILE ALBERT WORKS THE STALLS AND OUTSIDE DUTIES.

"does that mean i get to work the kitchen?" she asked cheerfully.

IF YOU WISH, BUT ALBERT HAD INSISTED HE SHOULD TAKE PART IN WORKING THE KITCHEN AS WELL AS OUTSIDE.

she grinned. "perfect." she said simply.

she might be a tad bit shy around people, but she was mischivious and childish. its been awhile since she rememberred her last prank on the cheif where she last work at. he ended up with a face full of stew. she smiled at that fond memory as he searched for her, waddling around waving a rolling pin in the air. she was to leave anyway, and he had always been snotty towards her, calling her peasant, usless servant, and all the works.

After a short pause, death broke the silence once again.

..MISS DALGATE?

"hmm?" she repied, a bit lost in thought as she thought of the many many ways she could get albert back.

WHOULD YOU.. LIKE TO URM.. JOIN ME FOR DINNER THIS EVENING?

Catherine dropped whatever she was thinking and stared at him. did she hear him right? her face quickly turned a shade of red, not sure how to respond. Death looked at her hopefully. he was on edge again. Catherine just stared at him blankly, then blinked.

"umm.. i guess it whould be rude of me if i said no.." she said akwardly.

death tensed a bit, not sure if it was a yes or a no, and his hope feverishly slipping. Catherine saw this and without thinking reached out and touched his hand. she pulled back a bit, forgetting how cold it was. he looked down at his hand,  
then at her and seemed to relax a bit.

..I .. UNDERSTAND IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO GO. he said bluntly.

"N-no i.."

I UNDERSTAND. YOU DONT HAVE TO- "I want to go." inturupted Catherine.

death looked at her. for some odd reason, he had a strange desire to dance around the room, but he ignored it, more thrilled that he whould have her for dinner.

"what time should i join you?" she asked shyly, her face a light pink.

IT WHOULD ME MY PLEASURE TO HAVE YOU AT DINNER BY EIGHT.

she looked at the clock.. witch didnt work, and looked at him expectantly.

he looked back at her, wondering what she wanted, then realized when she looked at the clock, he snapped his fingures and a kitchen timer in the shape of a chicken appeared on his desk in front of her.

TAKE IT. IT WILL GO OFF WHEN ITS TIME.

she looked at the timer and couldnt help but smile. it was a smiling chubby chicken with a timmer on its chest, and as it ticked down, its tail feather whould wiggle about. she picked it up in her small hands,  
giggling as it shook in her palms. and with that, she got up and left, saying goodbye as she slipped out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7: dinner service

**inspiration through a pair of green underwear. ... wut? O-o ... anyway. you know when you got something in your head that's just dying to be let out? yeah. the birth of chapter seven folks. lets just say my excuse for updating chapters so fast is me catching up to my laziness. I DO NOT OWN DISCWORLD. thank ya.**

**xxx**

Catherine walked the long hallways back to her room. she set the chicken timer on her nightstand as she rummaged through her pack for something to wear.  
she hadn't brought anything fancy, just regular day to day dresses and two night gowns. she dumped one of the packs she brought along with her into her bed and started to look them over. she picked out a light blue dress laced in grey and white and a plain poofy faded green, she decided to go with the blue. she started to lace the back slipped the dress on, minding the laces and careful not to pull them, as she tried to tie the back, she couldnt reach. this dress was simular to a corset and usally required assistance in putting it on. she usually had a method of putting it on by using a hook she had at home to pull up the lace and tying it by reaching over her shoulders, and since she pre-laced it, it was loose and the end strings where short. she spent the next half hour pressing her back against the wall and trying to reach the end strings, rolling around on the bed, and laying on the sette akwardly. she finally gave up, seeing it was useless and started to do her hair. she actually took her time and brushed it, then carfully folding and tying it up into a neat up-do, her bangs lazily hanging off to the side of her face. she couldnt fix the one stand that kept slipping and falling onto her face, so she had to tuck it behind her ear multiple times to keep it out of the way.  
she was about to change into one of her simpilar bow-around-the-waist dresses when a clucking noise to a catchy tune went off. she looked on her nighstand,  
and sure enough, the chicken timer had went off, waddling around and falling off the nightstand. she quickly lundged for it, picking it up as it went still, and set it on her bed.

"oh gods.." she said defeatedly as she hurried to slip on her shoes and quickly made her way to the dinning room.

she took a deep breath as she stood at the doorway, and pushed it open. the table was set for two, and a few morcles where set about. basket of bread there, soup,  
what looked like fried pudding, and a roasted goose. everything typical of a dinner set up, but the only thing missing was the host. she wondered where Death was.  
maybe he was running late? she felt a tapping on her shoulder that caused her to jump. she spun around and sure enough, there he was.

I.. WENT TO CHECK ON YOU. he said gently.

"sorry. i didnt may much attention to the time and i didnt finish dressing." she explained, her face turning a light pink just being this close to him. she was practicly starring up at him as a child whould up at a mightly hero in awe.

YOUR DRESS.. he pointed out the laces the hung loosly down her back.

she looked at him emmbarassed, reaching over her shoulder at a failed attempt to reach for them in some hope of fixing them.

"i.. couldnt reach." she said as her face reddened.

it was silent for a moment, then death as always broke it.

I.. COULD FIX IT FOR YOU.. IF YOU WISH?

"umm.." she didnt know how to respond. then without thinking she replied "ok.?"

and with that, death gently turned her around, her back towards him. her face reddened even more as she felt his fingures work her laces, pulling them out as he took his time. when he finished pulling them out, her back was completly exposed. Catherine thought she was going to die out of emmarassment, yet, she was .. enjoying it..?  
her face was like a tomatoe. she didnt dare turn around afraid to face him. death had started to re-lace her dress, tugging it gently as it hugged her thin figure. he finally reached the top and tied it off in a simple bow. when he pulled his hands away, Catherine reached over and felt the bow just brushing her fingure tips. her face had cooled down between the time it took him to lace her dress, and she found courage to turn around and face him. she didnt look directly at him. too afraid of what was going to look back at her. she simply kept her gaze on her feet.

"um... thank you." she said shyly.

without warning, Death slipped one of his bony fingure under her chin, his thumb brushing against her jaw line sending shivers down her spine. he tilled her head up to face him, forcing there eyes to meet one another.

YOU ARE WELCOME. he said. it was so gentle.. it was hard for her to wrap her mind around how he got his voice to do that. it was almost.. human.

"eh-hem!" standing at the doorway of the kitchen was Albert. he was holding a try of muffins and the look of displeasure an a bit of horror riddled his face. Catherine pulled back from deaths hand, and took a few steps back for good measure. her face was a deep deep red. she felt like she had been caught in a horrible act. Death curled his outstreched hand and lowered it as his gaze shifted to Albert.

I WAS.. FIXING HER DRESS. explained death.

Albert looked at him accusingly.

"well its not really gentleman like to 'play' with a lady's garments, sir." he said a bit coldly.

UMM.. YES I WHOULD THINK NOT. replied death, not really knowing a better response.

Albert just stared at him unpassivly, and set the tray of muffins roughly on the table, turned around, and walked away. he needed to drink, a strong one. this was going to take some time, and he doesnt think he can handle Death's silly bussiness anylonger. no help, and it was getting personal. worst of all, it involved women, the one thing he didnt prepare himself for. he felt like he should just give up..

Death shifted his gaze back to Catherine. her face was starting to return to its normal color as she stared at her feet. death stalked to his seat, and looked up at her expectantly. Catherine shuffled her way to the chair across from him and stared at her empty plate. Death stared at her, curious.

ARE YOU NOT HUNGRY?

Catherine looked up at him weakly, and smiled at him, then she carfully carved herself ome goose and took a muffin. she nibbled at her food as death continued to stare at her. it was really unsettling. she decided to break the silence.

"umm... arnt you going to eat?" she asked.

I DO NOT NEED NURISHMENT. he said simply.

"not even cheese on a stick?" she was a bit curious about him.

ERR.. I HAD A FEW OF THEM AT A PARTY.. replied death.

"you went to a party?" now she was very curious.

YES. IT WAS THE DEATH OF A PRINCE. HIS CONTRY WAS PLAQUED BY FAMINE.

"oh.." she said finding the story a bit unpleasent.

it was quiet again until death broke it with a question.

DO YOU LIVE ALONE?

"umm.. yes..?" said Catherine a bit surprised at the question. "why?"

OH, NOTHING OF IMPORTANCE. I WAS JUST CURIOUS. said death passively.

Catherine nibbled at her food, and ate most of her muffin. Death just watched her as she ate, until she spoke again.

"um.. i saw a maze outside.. i was wondering if i could give it a try sometime?"

death tilled his head at her.

WHOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IT NOW?

she smiled and nodded excitingly.

death rose from his seat and stalked to where she was seated, helping her up from her chair. she followed him out to the back door of the house, across the lawn to the maze. he waited outside of the maze as she entered it by herself. he could here her giggling as she made here way around, and making fussing noises when she found a dead end. soon he couldnt hear her, she was too far in the maze.

Catherine was having fun finding her way around, but soon it had gotten tiring. she thought maybe she should make her way back, but then she lost her sense of direction.  
now Catherine was blindly trying to find a way out. when she looked around hopelessly for what seemed like hours, she finally accepted the fact she was lost. her heart started to pound furiously.

"..Death?" she said weakly. "Death!" this time her voice seemed stuck in her throat when she didnt hear an answer. her eyes where glossy and her throat felt lumpy.  
'what if i'll never get out?' she thought. panic ran through her body as she blindly wandered about. it had gotten considerably dark. she no longer could see her hands.  
she sat down trying to calm herself as she let out a wimper. she desperatly tried to keep herself warm, wrapping her arms around herself and covering much of her legs with her dress of possible. warm tears stared to stream down her face, feeling hopeless, lost, cold, and alone. 'no ones coming for you' the thought caused a sob to come from her, and she tried to surpress it, failing at keeping calm. then, she felt something brush againsted her hand. she pulled back and looked down at two small glowing blue lights.

*squeak squeak?* asked the death of rats.

Catherine not understanding him, and not able to see him, leaned back, trying to put a little distance between death of rats pulled out a match he was holding and ran it on his scythe. the match lit up, revealing his tiny form to lit a small candle stub he had been nibbling on. Catherine, now being able to see the creature, wipped some stray tears from her face as she leaned down to observe him. the death of rats looked at her fondly, and took her fingure, patting it re-assuringly. he took out a small piece of cheese and offered it to her. she smiled at him.

"thank you.. your very kind, but you can have it. i already had dinner im afraid."

she gently held her hand her him to climb in and he sat himself on her lap, nibbling on the cheese.

"you whouldnt happen to know the way out of here whould you?" she asked playfully.

he looked up at her and shrugged.

*squeak squeak.*

"well, atleast i have some company." she gave him another small smile.

he patted her leg again to re-assure her, and climbed off. he sat himself down near the candle stick. it whould probably last 10 min. she was greatful for it anyway. just then, she heard a rustling sound. the death of rats looked up at the direction it was coming from, and stood up, grabbing his scythe. he looked up to Catherine and then nudged her, telling her to get up. she didnt understand, so he just started padding towards the rustling sound. Catherine wanted to follow, but she didnt want to move from her spot, afraid of the noise.

"wait! come back!" she said hopelessly. the rustling got louder. she pushed herself against a hedge and tried to make herself small.

out of no where, a tall shadow approuched her. Catherine let out a small wimper, until her eyes fell on a pair of blue wisps, and a smaller pair just to the right of it. she gingerly picked up her candle and tried to make out a face.

"..Death?" she asked blindly.

I.. THOUGHT IT WAS GETTING LATE.

Catherine's heart skipped a beat hearing the familiar voice once again. she stared up at him, then she lundged towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist, trying to stop herself from crying.

"thank-you.." was all she could say. she was truly greatful he came and found her.


	8. Chapter 8: the terrible news

**sun tea and a splash of Caramel syrup. wonder how that will turn out. im still waiting for my tea to get to my liking. oh well, anyway, Chapter eight. I found out no matter how you end a chapter, your left on a cliff hanger. well, this chapter's ending was intentional. I know, im so cruel. Disclaimer: discworld is not mine nor is its characters, but everything else I made up is credited to me. = 3= enjoy.**

Death looked down at her, unsure of what to do as he was not familiar with human customs, but slowly, he wrapped his arms around her shivering frame, his eyes never leaving her. she was cold. he could tell by the way her body shook. without warning, he slipped an arm under her, and Catherine found herself being lifted off the ground, carried bridle style. he didnt say anything else, more concerned in getting her inside as soon as possible. it only took a few minutes as death expertly navigate a shortcut through the maze he had created to get out. Catherine, who was tired and freezing didnt complain. when she saw the light of the house that came into view,  
she was releaved. death quickly carried her in, stalked down a few long hallways, and entered her room. he layed her carfully down on her bed, and went to start a fire.  
Catherine simply curled up in her bed sheets as warmth returned to her face. Death finally manged to get a fire started, and turned his attention back to her, unsure of what to do next. he stood there akwardly. Catherine who was nearly half asleep looked up at him and gave him a smile. Death started to feel hot again. he pulled at his cloak a bit, and cleared this throat.

I UM.. WHOULD YOU LIKE SOME TEA.. CATHERINE?

Catherine nodded as she sat up in bed. she was very groggy, but she tried hard to stay awake. Death slowly stalked out of her room, and made his way to the kitchen.  
Albert was passed put on the floor with a bottle next to him. Death payed him no mind as he shuffled around the old wizard and set a pot of tea to brew. he explored some of the cabinets until he found some tea cups. he placed them in the silver tarnished tray Albert always used when he served things, and waited paciently for the tea to come to a boil. the death of rats, who had been sitting on his shoulder nudged death, trying to get his attention.

*squeak squeak?*

death turned his head slightly to his small companion.

IM SURE SHE WILL BE FINE.

death of rats tilted his head at him.

*squeak squeak squeak?* he asked slyly.

death seemed a bit startled by the question.

WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT? he asked trying to change the subject.

*squeak. squeak squeak squeak!* death of rats replied cunningly.

WHAT? NO I.. I DONT.. YOU ARE BEING SILLY.

death of rats pressed on.

*squeak squeak squeak?*

I WAS BEING POLITE. THAT DOESNT MEAN I-

*squeak squeak!* inturupted the death of rats.

SHE WAS COLD. WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO.

*squeak squeak squeak?*

WHAT DOES HER DRESS HAVE TO DO WITH-

they both turned as the sound of the parlor door being opened. Catherine stood at the doorway with a blanket wrapped around her. she looked at them and then at the pot of tea screaming for attention. Death realized this and quickly turned the stove off. Catherine looked at him strangly.

"um.. i thought maybe you needed some help making tea." said catherine as she looked at Albert passed out on the kitchen floor. raise a brow at him, then looked back at death.

I WAS.. ABOUT TO COME UP. death couldnt come up with anything better to say. he started to get over heated again.

Catherine carefully stepped around albert and poured herself a cup of tea, sitting down in the parlor. Death joined her, holding his cup with both hands akwardly, looking back and forth between the cup and her. Catherine looked up at him, and because he was nervious, death took a drink of his tea. it was still boiling hot, and steam arose from his eye sockets. Catherine stared at him and let out a giggle, setting her tea down so she wouldnt spill. Death of rats just nibbled at a candle stick, seated on death's shoulder, looking from one to the other every now and again when something interesting happened.

they where both quiet, not really knowing what to say. Death, for some odd reason really wanted to be closer to her. he had a strange need to touch her all of a sudden.  
he quickly tried to shove the thought out of his head. was he really starting to develope feelings for her? what if she doesnt want him? death felt something that was simular to panic. he didnt like it at all. the feeling of not knowing. then an idea popped into his head.

UMM.. I HAVE SOME BUSSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF. I MUST BE GOING NOW. he said weakly, not really wanting to go.

Catherine finished her tea, and nodded. "i best be heading for bed. i'll see you later?"

OF COURSE.

Catherine shuffled her way out, but she turned at the doorway to look back at him. "goodnight."

GOODNIGHT, CATHERINE.

Catherine, now long gone, Death stood up and stalked his way past his office, and past his hourglass room. he opened the door to the library, and sat himself at the table.

CATHERINE DALEGATE.

when he said that, a book flew off the shelf and landed in front of him, but when he opened it to a page, it was blank. blank? he flipped through a couple more pages, but they too comfirmed his thought. he was completly obliviant to where her life will take her. death immediatly shut the book and this time, hurried himself to the hourglass room. he stopped at a shelf and ran his fingure along a list of names labeled on each unique timer, until it stopped on the one that was also set in wood like the rest, but it was a pale color, and flowers where carved into it. at the base in perfect swirls was etched CATHERINE DALEGATE. the sand was not flowing, for she was in deaths country where time did not exsist. to his relief there seemed to be plently of sand left for her. Death took the hourglass and stuffed it into his cloak, retreating to his office. he eyed her hourglass,  
setting it down infront of him on his desk. he turned it over, examining the flowers that carved into the wood work. they seemed to be slowly blooming. how odd. of all the hourglasses he had ever layed eyes on, this one was still shaping itself. he was curious how it will turn out, but then, he was afraid of what will follow. he forced the thought from his head as violently as it came. no, he shouldnt worrying about that. he should worrying about now.

as the days passed on, Catherine developed a little routine. She and Death whould speak every now and again, but they kept a shy distance from one another. on the third day of working in death's country, she found albert in the kitchen. she smiled michiviously as a plan formed itself in her head. she carefully took her shoes off and crepted into the kitchen. Albert was making fried pudding. he was wistling to tune to himself when Catherine climbed onto the kitchen table and screamed. Albert was so startled that he jerked his frying pan so violently that it caused the the contains to slide off and onto his shirt. the frying pan hit a bag of flower that he set aside and it spilled all over the floor. Catherine giggled madly and slipped off the counter, moving as fast as her little legs could carry her to her room. after that, albert made sure to keep tabs on where she was at all times so he was sure he was well enough away. he even scedueled times on when he could use the kitchen and bathroom when she wasnt. Catherine, even after all the pre-cautions albert had set up, still managed to prank him at least once a day. as the days went on, Catherine felt he gotten what he deserved and stopped pranking him on friday.. well, what felt like friday since time didnt work in Deaths country. it was now Sunday, and as death promised, he took her back to discworld. Catherine dissmounted from Binky as death handed her her things.

"well.. i guess i'll see you next week. same time as last week?"

YES.

she gave him a small smile. "goodbye." she then turned and made her way to her house, but stopped and turned back as death spoke.

CATHERINE?

"yes?" replied Catherine.

UM.. WHOULD IT BE TOO MUCH TROUBLE IF I .. PAYED YOU A VISIT FROM TIME TO TIME?

she smiled again, causing death to feel over heated. he wondered why..

"your more then welcome to visit me any time you like.. unless.. it was bussiness.. then. well.. um. im not sure how i feel about that."

I ASURE YOU I WONT BE PAYING THAT VISIT ANY TIME SOON.

"thats.. sweet.. kinda." Catherine shifted akwardly, then looked back at her house, then him. "um.. whould you.. care for some tea?"

Death tilled his head, and replied.

I THINK.. ITS BEST IF I GO.

"oh.." she said bluntly.. not knowing how to react to it.

MAYBE.. SOME OTHER TIME?

she gave him an eager nod. "so.. goodbye?"

GOODBYE.

Catherine turned back to her home as Death rode away on time and space. Catherine opened her door, clicking a key she grabbed from her pocket into place, and set her things on a couch. she took a deep breath, taking in the familar smells and objects that represented her home. it smelled veguely like pine and rain, and a hint of lavender. she smiled. she was home at long last. but her oddling was short lived when a knock came from her door. she opened it, and there stood a short plump woman holding a basket of goods accompanied by two others. the woman to her left was a bit taller then her,  
but was more thin, and the woman to her right was tall and slender. the woman with the basket smiled brightly and opened her arms.

"Catherine! oh my dear, look at you!"

Catherine gave her a weak smile and enbraced her in a hug, then pulled away wearly.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"we're here to tell you some great news, Catherine!" exclaimed the second woman, who was mrs. piggywagon.

"Oh yes! Great news in deed!" said the tall slender woman who was mrs. Spottywatt.

Catherine furrowed her brows at her mother, and looked them over one by one.

"Mother, whats this about?" Catherine asked suspisiously.

her mother gave her a bright smile, taking her small hands into her chubby ones. "my dear, your getting engaged!"


	9. Chapter 9: i am pretty

**WARNING: a tad bit violent. I may change the story to rated M just so you know. enjoy. disclaimer: I do not own discworld, only my OCCS.**

Catherines mouth was gape wide open in horror. did she hear her mother right? the women behind her squealed and pushed them sealves inside, sitting the stunned Catherine on the couch. Her mother started rambling about wedding plans with the other women.

"m..Mother?" she said weakly.

her mother was still chatting away.

"Mother!"

her mother and the women fall silent and looked at her. "yes dear?"

"why.." she started to get bit red, anger growing in her. "who!"

her mother sat down next to her and patted her back, trying to calm her down. "his name is Stanford the stout. he comes from a very wealthy family, dear, and when i met his mother,  
she told me that she wanted him to marry, so i suggested you! she agreed after i showed her a picture of you. he's a really nice boy, dear. he had a way with charming girls. your very lucky dear. many girls whould just die to be in your shoes!" exclaimed her mother excitingly.

"... i rather trade shoes with any of them then be forced into marrage, mother." she said nutraly. her mother gave her a shy smile.

"dear, i know how you feel about marriage, but im only thinking whats best for you. i dont want you to live out here all by yourself and alone! its not safe, and people tend to talk.."

Catherine stared at her mother, and stood up, outraged. "i could care less about what they say about me! mother, im not marrying this man!." and with that, she stormed off to her bedroom, slamming the door.

"Catherine! your being childish! you have to marry Stanford, he sent his men to claim you. you have to get ready before they get here. Catherine please!"

"you sent them here!?" she shouted back.

"well, ofcourse. you should meet your groom to be, shouldnt you?"

"what i should be doing is unleash the gods wraith on you all!" she exclaimed.

"oh come now, he really isnt that bad."

"no! you can tell his men im not marrying him!"

from her room, Catherine heard the door open. she let out a sigh of relief, thinking they left, but then, she heard a pair of foot steps comming up to her door.

"why dont you tell me yourself.. " said a mans voice. it was cold, and distant. made for giving orders.

"who are you." she demanded. "and what are you doing in my home!"

"is that anyway to talk to your fiance?" it replied calmly.

"Catherine gave him death glares through her door. then she thought it whould be more effective if they where face to face, so she stopped, and turned her back to the door, crossing her arms over her chest.

"i dont care who you are. get out of my home." she replied coldy.

the man chuckled "im afraid i cant do that. no one.. and i mean NO one tells stanford the stout no." after that, she heard him shuffle away, and two more pair of footsteps came up to her door. she hear a man count down from 3 and a loud bashing sound came from her door. then another. Catherine fell back onto her bum, sliding up against a wall, panicing on what todo. she stood up and picked up her lamp. when the door was knocked down, two men burst into her room. she looked at them coldly.

"you ass!" she threw a lamp at one man, that hit him in the head, causing him to fall to the ground. "how DARE you break down my door!" the other man quickly moved towards her, and restrained her, dragging her out of the house. she struggled, but was weaker under the man, and was forced into a carriage, locked in from the outside. she banged at the windows hopelessly as the carage drove away. she finally gave up and sat there fummed and hopeless. she wanted to cry. no. she wasnt going to shed tears for this man. she will not show him weakness.

after a few hours, they pulled up to a big white mansion. the door opened as a man she knocked out glared at her. she sat a far away as she could, her arms crossed over her chest. he grabbed her arm.  
in turn she smacked him. he looked at her dumbfound. when he tried to grab her again, she pulled out an umbrella she found under the seat and wacked him over the head repeatedly.

"dont touch me!" she said coldly.

the man glared at her more. without her knowing, the door on the other side opened to her suprise, and she was grabbed around the waist by the other man that dragged her out of her home. she tried to wack him as well, but he grabbed the umbrella and pryed it out of her hands, and stared to carry her inside. she was dropped in a chair as a man walked up in front of her. he was wearing a sharp navy blue uniform with wavy blond hair neatly combed, wore boots that made an annoying clicking sound everytime he walked. he had grey eyes. cold and distant. he looked at her, examining her like a piece of furniture.  
he then grabbed her face with one hand, studying her face in closer examination. she yanked her head from his hold, smacking his hand away. he just chuckled at her.

"my my.. you have quite a temper." he leaned closer to her, eye leveled with her face, just an inch apart. "i cant wait to break it.." he smirked as he wispered those words at her.

she glared daggers at him as he straightened, and waved at the man who brought her in. he stepped out and made his way to her. she grabbed the closes thing she could get her hands on (a head bust) and threw it at the man who she assumed was stanford. it hit him heavily on the back as he let out a pained shout. he held his back at he turned around and stared at her, angry as ever. Catherine became afraid as he stepped up to her, looking down at her small frame, and slapped her across the face. he then turned to the man again and barked at him.

"take her to her bed chambers!" he then stormed off out of the room as Catherine held her stinging cheek. the man grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her up a flight of stairs, and shoved her into a room, locking it from the outside.

Catherine took a deep breath and fell into her bed, more out of frustraition then anything. yes she was slapped, but she was used to it. back when she worked in town, she had some pretty nasty employers. she was slapped my this one duchess everytime she crossed her. she learned to steer clear of her for the most part while working there. she wasnt going to make this easy for this man. how dare he, she thought. how dare he think he can own me. she frowned at that, and wanted to throw something hard at him again. that bust did a number on him. she probably cracked a few bones. she giggled mechiviously. she was not going to marry this man. she was going to find a way out.

Catherine looked at her room absently. sure, it was quite impressive, but it ruined it for her knowing it belonged to that ass she was to be married to. she went into a bathroom to check her face. it was red, but it was slowly coming back to its original color. it still stung. she took a small cloth and ran it over cold water, placing it over her face. she walked up to her window and looked out. it was on the second floor. falling off whould be fatal. she eyed the bedsheets, and an idea came to her. she grabbed them, yanking them off and started to shred them into strips. she tied the ends, fasioning a rope and tied one end to the bed, and shoving the other under her bed to hide it. she quickly remade her bed, concealing the matress with the thicker fluffyer bed sheets and pulled it down so that it hid the rope. she decided it be best to try and excape during nightfall. as she waited for the hours to tick away, she heard her bedroom door open. stanford entered. she glared at him as he shuffled his way to her. he came to stand in front of her once more and looked at her passivly, then without warning he threw her into the ground. she spun around, staring at him in shock as he kicked her roughly in the stomach. she clunged to her abdomain as he lowered himself to her, a smirk on his lips, then he grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the wall, his head next to her ears.

"you think that little stunt you pulled on my and my men was funny?"

Catherine struggled as she gasped for air.

"your mine. MINE. and i can do what ever the hell i damn well please." he said this through gritted teeth, his eyes full of rage.

Catherine tried desperatly to pry his hands from her, nearing to blacking out. he released her as she breathed in sweet air, and stood.

"dont think you can leave. either way, i will find you, and when i do, you will pay dearly until you get it through your stupid head you are not leaving this place, ever."

Catherine kept her eyes on the ground as he left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

she touched her neck. no doubt she will get bruises there. she went to treat herself in the bathroom, and sat in bed. tears started to roll down her cheeks. she only been here less then a day, and she was already in hell. but slowly, darkness surrounded her, like sweet relief. she checked outside her window, making sure no one was out, and slipped the rope she fasioned from her bed sheets out. she took off her boots and threw them down,  
then carfully climbed out. when her toes touched the cold earth, she quickly slipped on her boots and snuck to the stalls. she grabbed a horse, and sped out of there for her life. she didnt know where she was going, but she knew it had to be far. she calmed down with every mile she put between herself and that vile man. she rode on for what seemed like years until she was exhausted. she found a small inn and stayed there for the night, having the money death had payed her eairlier that day conviniently in her pocket. it was enough to last her a few weeks, until then, she had to get as far away as she could.

Death was running some arrands. he had finished his work for the day, and was about to return home. he hadnt visisted Catherine yet, and decided he'd pay her a little visit. he made his way out of the market area when a stand caught his attention. he mounted off of binky and stalked his way to the flower shop. a woman was looking at a magazine lazily, and lowered it, looking up at him.

"may i help you sir?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

YES, WHAT KIND OF FLOWERS TO YOU SELL HERE?

the woman got up sluggishly, and turned her back to him, pointing out each group of flowers that piled the stall.

"we got some roses, lilies, orchids, and daisys."

Death looked them over and scratched his head.

WHAT DO YOU RECOMEND FOR YOUR EMPLOYEE?

she eyed him strangly. "ahh.. your one of those types. a skirt chaser ay?" she smirked a bit.

EXCUSE ME?

"well, for you, i recomend those roses, maybe a few daisies." she said waving the question away as se pointed out some pink roses and white daisys.

I'LL TAKE IT.

she grabbed a few of each, mixing them, and wrapping them in a light purple sheet of paper.

she handed to him. "that'll be 20 for you."

Death took out a bag of coins and handed her 20 pieces. he then stalked back to binky, and made his way to Catherine's home. once there, he walked up to her door, and knocked three times. he started to feel nervious as he held the botique of flowers akwardly before him. he was greeted by a chubby woman.

"yes?" she asked, looking up at him while raising an eye brow.

I AM LOOKING FOR CATHERINE DALEGATE. IS SHE HOME?

the woman looked at him again, trying to make out a face but couldnt, and replied "im afraid not. she is with her fiance. she will be living with him from now on and wont be returning."

when death heard that, the flowers that where in his hands started to wither, and the blue light in his eyes went out.

OH. ... I SEE. he said bluntly.

the flowers where dying to the point they started to dicinigrate. he dropped the pile of dust and paper.

I THINK I SHOULD BE GOING NOW. he didnt even wait for her to reply. he just turned around, and left. Mrs. Dalegate gave him another weird look, and shut the door like it never happened, turning her attention back to her friends as they chattered about the gossip in town.

Death stalked into his home, and entered his office, slamming the door heavily as it echoed through-out the house. Albert was in the doorway when Death came in. Death gave him a glare that caused albert to turn a deathly pale, and continued to his office. a puddle formed near albert. he had pissed himself. when death slammed the door, he fainted, falling backwards into the kitchen.

Death paced this office, back and forth furiously for hours. he should of known better then to involve himself in such foolishness, and now it had turned around to bite him right in the ass. he couldnt think. he needed something to forget. he didnt want to think about her. just hearing her name caused hi chest to explode. he heaved heavily, and sat down at his desk.

'why.' he thought.

his gaze then fell in the door that lead to discworld. an idea popped into his head. he slowly arrouse from his seat, and opened the door, falling back into discworld. once there, he located the closes tavern, and entered. he stalked to the bartender and glared at him.

GIVE ME THE STRONGEST THING YOU HAVE. he demanded

the bartender looked at him, and turned to grab a few bottles off the shelf. "woah buddy, rough day?" he let out a short soft chuckle.

death gave him a look that could kill a man if the world worked like that. the man was wise to not press any further and layed a couple shots in front of him. Death took a swig, then another. it just kept piling up.

WHY.. he started to say. WHY DIDSH-SHE LEAVE.. HMME. he started to slur after the 50th shot.

"hey, maybe you hould take it easy on the drinks." said the bartender, a bit concerned.

DOUNT- hic- YOU TELLSH ME WHAT TO DO.. BOY! said death acussingly, pointing at the man. DO YOU KNOW -hic- WHO I AM? he took another swig and fell backwards in his stool, laying on his back on the ground. he raised a fingure to the ceiling.

I AM... his hand retreated back to the floor as he starts to black out. PRETTY..


	10. Chapter 10: finding Catherine

**I like where this story is going. I cant help but write like a mad woman! ahh! I got reader fever and in a writing craze. FANFICTION! WHAT HAVE YOU DONT OT MEH! -enjoy disclaimer: OCCS ARE MINE! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE GUY WITH THE AWESOME BEARD! (terry pratchett)**

Catherine woke up the next morning feeling the mother of all pain in her stomatch. she groan as she sat up in bed, and shuffled to the mirror on her wall and carfully exposed her abdomain. a huge bruise stared back at her on the right side of her rib cage. she saw dark bruises the shape of fingures around her neck. she gentally placed a delicate hand over them, and hissed in pain. she got dressed and made her way downstairs for breakfast. she had gotten a few curious looks, but that was all. she paid the owner for the time spent there, and sattled her stollen horse. she soon arrived the next town and made her way around the crowd of people as they went on with day to day bussiness. she whould have to keep moving to loose that man from her trail. it was true she hated gossip, but everyone at least heard of the name Stanford the stout. he was the son of a rich governer. he attended one of the most expensive schools in discworld, and was known as a bit of a ladies man. Catherine cringled her face in discust. how could her mother force her to marry that monster? she was better off married to a chicken! at least she'd have free eggs.  
she giggled at the thought, but it died as the thought of being found and brought back to that man and what he whould do to her. this caused her to turn a bit pale.  
Catherine stopped at a local market and picked up a few supplies, mainly food, some clothing, and personal hygene products like soap, then left that town into endless farmlands. Catherine made it to the naxt town over just as the sun was just about to set. she made her way through town looking for a place to stay for the night when a sign in big bold red letters caught her eye. it stated : help needed. now hiring. she dismounted her hourse and stepped into the small shop. she could tell right away that it was a tailoring bussiness. Catherine had learned to tailor clothing from her mother when she was young, so she thought this could work out for her. she entered the small shop and was greated by an aged woman. she was a bit chubby, and wore specticals. she gave her a warm smile from where she sat in her rocking chair, looking through fabric that piled up on her lap.

"why, hello! welcome! what can i do for you today?" she asked kindly.

Catherine gave her a small smile at her warmness towards her. "im.. here about the sign? are you hirring?"

the women set the pile of fabric down on the floor and got up slowly, reaching out for her cain that leaned on the wall next to her. she carefully made her way to Catherine.

"why, yes! do you have any experiance with tailoring?" she asked warmly as she stood just a foot from Catherine, leaning on her cain.

"yes, i learned from my mother when i was younger. she sort of made a living tailoring clothes for people that lived nearby." Catherine said fondly, remembering how her fingures where constandly wrapped in bandages when she was younger, striving to learn to sew up a pair of trousers. 'stupid trousers.' she thought.

"well, its a start. i'll see what you can do once we put your skills to action. when can you start?" said the old woman as she shuffled her way to the cash register and took out a sheet of parchmant from behind the counter, dipping her feather into a well of ink and adjusted her glasses.

"um.. will tomarrow be alright?" Catherine said nerviously.

the woman let out a chuckle. "i like your work additude. get here by seven, and we'll see if you are up to the task. name?"

"Catherine." she said simply.

the woman scribbled down her first name, and looked back up at her expectantly. Catherine shifted uncomfortably where she stood.

"is it.. ok if i dont give you my full name?" her palms where begining to get sweaty.

the woman gave her a nod, and put her things away. "i wont press on what this is all about. as long as your an honnest worker, your fine by me, lass." she gave Catherine a re-assuring smile and shuffled around the counter. "you can adress me as granny maggie."

Catherine couldnt help but smile. "its a pleasure to meet you, ma'm." Catherine gave her a small bob of her head.

granny maggie returned her smile. "its getting a bit late, love. i must be closing up shop now. ill see you at seven, dont forget."

Catherine then said her goodbyes, and exited, mounting her horse, and stayed at an inn just a few blocks from the tailor shop.

Death found himself laying in an ally just behind the tavern he had recently occupied. he rubbed his skull as he began to sober, as the events of the news he had gotten about Catherine returned to him like a slap to the face. he felt a mixture of emotions. he didnt know if he should be angry, or bash his skull into the wall till he blacked out again. after debating on what todo, he decided it whould be best to return home and.. start working. he got up slowly, and snaped his fingures. a few moments later, Binky galloped towards his master, and death rode back to death's country.  
he stalked down the halls, his shoulders slumped, and he sighed. he searched for the hourglasses that needed to be attended to, when a name poped into his head. Catherine.

Death, forgetting about everything else, went to the shelf that contained Catherines Hourglass. he picked it up with much care and tenderness as he looked it over. the sand ran this time, but he noticed something strange. for one, he noticed the flowers that seemed to bloom slowly, did so one by one. two, the flower that was just to bloom next was tainted black. he examined it, curious as to what it ment or symbolized. he ran his thumb over her name. the blue flames in his eyes flickered back on as he looked at this with a hurt and longing expression. then as quickly as it came, it went out, back to the hollow dull pits they once where. he stalked back to his office where he sat for hours, staring at her hourglass, and debating on what he should do. after much thought, he decided he should pay her a visit.. after all, she did say he was welcome anytime.. and theres no time like the present. Death stood up from his seat, and stalked out of his office to where binky was waiting outside.  
he mounted his steed, and rode off, arriving at Catherine's home. he knocked at the door as the chubby woman from yesterday answered him.

"you again?" she said a bit edgy. "look, i dont know who you are, but Catherine isnt here."

death just stared at her, making her wither under him and unsettled.

DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?

Mrs. Dalegate gulped. "w-with her fiance, just south of here." she replied.

WHO IS THIS MAN. he demanded.

"St-standford.. Standford the stout. w-why?"

THANK-YOU. thats all he needed to be on his way as he left the women in a bit of confusion and shock.

Death mounted his steed once more, and located Stanford. he arrived at a white mansion that was quite impressive. this made death a bit outraged. he walked up to the door as was about to knock when a bizzar angered man opened the door while barking orders around. in the back ground, he could see servants and gaurds running maddly around in search for something. the man who opened the door ran right into him, and took a step back, trying to comtimplate who this being was and why the hell he was in his way.

"who are you! and what are you doing on my doorstep!" he demanded.

ARE YOU THE ONE THEY CALL, STANFORD THE STOUT? demanded death, brushing his question aside.

"yes, and i will make your life misserable if you dont get out of my way and leave my properly at once!" he waved a few gaurds over, but once they layed eyes on him, they quickly retreated, like they never saw the order.

Death looked at him hard, and proceeded to question him.

IS CATHERINE DALEGATE HERE?

the man scoffed at the name. "no, but she soon will be. it will be matter of time till i find her." when he said that, a vile smirk plastered itself on his face.

Death was loosing his pacience with this man, but at least he knew where to come to look for Catherine. but still, something nagged at him about this man. he didnt know why, but he had to find her before this man did. Death simply turned around, his mind occupied with thoughts and questions as he mounted his horse once more. the race for Catherine was on.


	11. Chapter 11: the party

**Inspiration of the chapter: 2 hours of watching maury and jerry springer on youtube. this story is nearing its close. I think ima cry! Q~Q I might make a sequel, who knows. or! write about something else. im sure i'll one by then. for now, enjoy! ^-^ disclaimer: I own the OCCs, nothing else. **

Catherine was running. she had to get away. someone, or something was following her. she didnt dare look back at to what will greet her. she ran until she tripped and stumbled. she looked up hoplessly and saw a shadow looming above her. she tried to make out the figure, but she knew who it was. she saw that horrid smirk, those hateful eyes reflecting off of the darkened skies and all set on her. she backs up, but finds herself pinned against the wall. she heard its boots clicked as it stepped closer. each step seeming to take years, accompanied by that blood curdling laughter as its shoulders moved up and down. but when the laughing being leaned down and revealed its face, it was something else. a skull with blazing blue flames shouded in black.

Catherine sat up in her bed, her heart pounding in her chest, her ears buzzing. she was in a cold sweat, beads dripping down her face. she looked around her room as reality came back to her. she glanced out the window to see what time it was. the sun was just barly skimming the landscape as beams of the first lights of day cascaded and entertwind with the purple skies. it was breath taking. Catherine just watched for a moment or two as her heart rate clamed itself. she then remembered she was suppose to be somewhere. she pulled the covers back and went to get ready for the day ahead. After breakfast, she decided on walking since the tailor shop was only a few blocks down the street. she wore a hood as a precausion to any of Standfords men who happened to be around. she wore it so that it hid her eyes and most of her face. she saw the shop was already opened. she opened the door as it made chimming sounds from the bells that hung at the doorway. granny maggie was scribbling something at the counter as she entered, and gave her a warm smile.

"Morning, love. how did you sleep?" she asked kindly.

Catherine walked up to her and sat on a stool just across from the counter. "it, could of been better im afraid." she said weakly, giving her a small re-assurring smile.

"how so?" she was a bit curious about this girl.

"well.. i had a nightmare. i know its silly but it sure got my heart racing i can tell you that."

Granny maggie let out a chuckle, and patted her back to comfort her. "maybe doing some work will get your mind off of whatever is bothering you. come on."

Granny maggie grabbed her cane and waved her towards the back room. there where four stations. one had a line of sewing machines, another was piled with utencils and measuring tapes, cluttered with bits and peices of fabric, the one just across from that had boxes of buttons, zippers, threads of all colors, and scissors. the final was a shelf packed with all sorts of fabrics of different shades and colors ever imagined or thought of. the first thing Granny maggie showed her was how to use the sewing machines. it took a few tries, but she learned quickly. she spent all day repairing torn clothing. the next day, Maggie showed her how to repair buttons, zippers and things of that sort. the day after that, she was taught how to measure and cut fabric. this took about a week, but she got better everyday. she had now learned enough to be left on her own, with occational questions here and there. everyday she would come to work with granny maggie, and she whould learn something new. Granny became like a grandmother to her. she was always inviting and warm towards Catherine.

two weeks past since she finished her training, and Granny maggie had a surprise for her. She had given Catherine the honnor of tailoring a dress for an elabrigant ball for a dutchess. in doing so, she will be able to attend. Catherine could hardly contain herself when she heard the news. she had never been to anything like this, and being her first time and having a chance many people whould never get encouraged her to work hard on the dress, making sure it was perfect to the last seam.

"Catherine?"

Catherine turned and saw it was granny maggie. she was holding something behind her back. Catherine gave her a warm smile and got up to hug her. "i cant thank you enough for this. i could hardly wait until the carrage gets here."

Granny maggie looked her over, a soft smile in her features. "have you decided on what to wear, dear?"

when Catherine realized she had nothing in mind, she paled a bit, and gasped. "oh gods no. i-i forgot! i was so busy making the duchesses dress i.. oh no. no. no. what am i to do?" she started to look franticly around for something, anything that would help. then she felt a poke on her bum. granny maggie was trying to her attention, poking her with her cane, and took out a box from its hidding place.

"i thought you might. thats why i took the liberty to make this for you, dear." she held the box to Catherine as she took it gently into her hands, and opened it.

she let out another gasp. it was a snow white dress trimmed with golden laces and golden ribbons that stringed the upper arms and back. it was the most beautiful dress she had ever layed eyes on. she looked at granny maggie, her face stunned, then she smiled brightly, and embraced her in a hug.

"thank-you, granny. i.. i dont know how i could ever repay you for this."

"its alright love. you havent to say another word. you deserve it. now, lets get you ready." said granny as she pulled away, smiling warmly.

...

Death had tried to search for Catherine. he would take his time when he went to an appointment, keeping his eyes out for any signs of her. he whould check back frequently at the mansion, keeping a close eye on stanford and his progress. he had found out he was to attend a party not far from here. still, if there was any chance he might find Catherine through this boy, he was going to take it. he whould tag along. he watched as stanford climbed into his carrage and drove off. Death followed from above as it pulled into an opera house. he dismounted from binky, and entered through the wall from the back without attracking attention. Death entered the grand ballroom, where people dressed in the finest gowns and suits danced and laughed, having a good time. a waiter walked passed him holding a tray of cheese on a stick.  
death picked one up and a cup of punch, trying to fit in with the crowd. he kept tabs on what stanford was doing. he was chatting to a group of women, who fanned themselves vigoriously. death wondered why,  
but he didnt think too much of it. as the night went on, death lost interest in stanford, and sat at the bar, staring at his drink, and taking a drink occationally. stanford wasnt about to go anywhere soon, or far. he has his hands quite busy, gropping a woman in a secluded garden. death allowed himself to be intoxicated. thoughts started to swim in his mind. all he wanted was to see Catherine, see her smile, hear her laugh.  
the thought of her beinging with that boy made him twitch with sething anger and comfusion. 'he didnt deserve her. no. she was far too good for this boy.' thought death. he took another swig of his drink, then slowly his gaze feel on someone. she had her back turned to him as she was chatting with an older woman who wore specticles and a cane. she was dressed in a beautiful white and gold trimmed dress what made her stand out like an angel out of everyone who where dressed in darker shades of blue, red, purples, and greens. his vision started to get hazy as the drinks started to kick in. when the woman turned around and he saw her face, Death dropped his glass as it shattered to peices on the floor. 'Catherine?' he thought. he took a step towards her, but his legs gave out and he fell face first with a groan.

...

Catherine stepped out of the carriage flowing in her dress. she had gotten a few turned heads, and wispers as she entered the grand opera house. beside her, was granny Maggie in a simple dark green dress. the ballroom was huge. Catherine couldn't believe how big it was. people danced and musicians played, people everywhere where smiling brightly as a few laughed outrageously, tilling there heads back in laughter. Catherine just stood there with granny Maggie as they watched the people dance.

"its so beautiful." Catherine stated.

"indeed it is love. why don't you ask someone to dance?" granny said smugly.

Catherine's cheeks turn a tint of pink. "oh-I .. I don't know.."

"non-sense child! you have to enjoy this night while you still can dear! who knows when you'll get a chance like this again." said granny Maggie as she let out a chuckle.

"but.. I .. I don't know how to dance granny." said Catherine.

then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. when she turned, her eyes widen in shock.

EXCUSE ME. MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?


	12. Chapter 12: back stabber

**Warning: a bit violent, and someone gets injured. you have been warned. carry on. disclaimer: I do not own discworld or its character. I only own my Occs and what ever else I made up. inspiration of the chapter: a glass.. of water. :o**

Death looked down at her. the light returning to his eyes as it glowed blue once more. Catherine didnt know what to say. Death took one of her hands into his, and pressed her fingures where his mouth should be. the cold touch caused shivers to run down her spine.

"w-what.. how?" she looked at him dumbfound as he released her hand.

I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU. he said simply.

Granny maggie looked at Catherine, grinning, and nudged her. "well? go on, dont leave the boy hanging deary."

Catherine's face quickly took a shade of pink. "b-but. i.. "

granny just gently shoved her up to death. she stopped herself, and her hands landed on his chest. she looked up at him wide-eyed, her head unable to think.

without a single word, death placed one hand over hers, and pulled it out, positioning them as he slowly took the first step, taking the lead as he guided her effertlessly. Catherine gripped his hand firmly like her life depended on it as they moved in a rythem. he surprised her as he twirled her around and brought her back to the original position, slowly leaning forward as he dipped her. Catherine stared at him blankly. he watched her expression before pulling her back up and pressing her close to him, his gaze else-where as she stared confusingly at his shoulder. Catherine nearly tripped as she stepped on death's foot, letting out a small gasp as she tried to move off, stumbling and nearly falling until death caught her in his arms. Catherine stared wide-eyed at him, his gaze fixed on her once more as he pulled her closer towards him, their face only a breath away before something snapped as he retreated from her, only his arms remaining on her waist as he looked fondly into her eyes.

Catherine's heart pounded wildly, not knowing what todo. her face was a shade of red. what did this all mean? what did he want?

death slowly lifted a hand to her warm face, cupping it as he brushed a thumb over she cheek, tilting his head as she turned her face, pressing into his palm, then she looked back at him.

WHY.. was all he said.

Catherine looked at him. she saw the hurt in his eyes. she didnt know why it was there. what did she do? Catherine pulled away from him.

"why what?" she asked.

he looked down slowly, his shoulders slumping as the light in his eyes slowly went out.

NOTHING..

he knew he had no right to ask why. this was her life. she can do as she pleased. but then.. why does it seem so wrong? Catherine just looked at him for a brief moment,  
then touched his face, getting his attention as he gazed back at her. thats when he noticed the faint bruises on her neck. he brushed his hands against it, and looked at her questionably.

WHAT HAPPENED? he demanded.

Catherine touched her neck, and looked down at her feet.".. someone hit me." she said bluntly.

When those words came out, his sockets flared as the blue lights burned within his skull. he was twitching again. he didnt look at her anymore. his glaze was forward, and distant.

**WHO.** he said this in such a voice it startled Catherine. she paled a bit as she took a step back. "stanford the stout.." Catherine's heart was pounding as death grabbed her by the shoulders and examined her closly.

**WHAT. HAPPENED.** demanded death. his gaze on her was so intence she felt like it was burning through her skull. she took a deep breath and tried to recall the events from last month.

".. my mother engaged me to stanford without my knowledge. he came to my home, forced me into a carrige and took me to his home. i tried everything to get away. he said horrible things to me. i threw a bust at him and he slapped me. one of his men locked me in a room, but he later come by and shoved me to the ground, kicking and choking me as he spat more words of hate against me. i was able to get out making a rope out of my bed sheets that night, and i left town. i've been working for granny maggie ever since.. "

death's eyes where blazing, the blue flames turning a red color. his head snapped towards the garden so fast, it made a cracking sound. he released Catherine and wistled for binky. binky charged into the ballroom, startling everyone as they turn there heads to the animal as it approuched its master. death pulled out his scythe and stalked towards the gardens. everyone made sure to keep out of his way. many started to run out of the opera had stepped into the gardens, but it was empty. empty? 'damn!' he thought. by now, the boy had probably gone back home or..

Death turned sharply as he heard a scream coming from the ballroom. he saw catherine trying to break free from stanfords grip on her arm. he was yanking and dragging her towards the extrance as two more men came out, covering her mouth and carrying her. Death gripped his scythe so feircly it left his fingure marks in the wood, splintering it. he swiftly advanced towards them. granny maggie, who saw all this unfolding quickly hurried herself to rescue her companion. she wacked at one of stanfords men on the back of the head, and he fell to the ground limp. she then jabbed the other with her cane.

"back! back i say if you know whats good for you! i've killed many men in my day and im not going to stop NOW!" she glared at the standing man as he ran for dear life, screaming like a girl.  
there was only the one laying on the ground, and stanford quickly grabbed Catherine and placed a knife under her neck. by now the opera house was completly abandoned.

"now.. drop the stick, or i'll kill her." he said evily, smirking at granny maggie. Catherine's eyes searched franticlly for something, someone, until it fell on the advancing skelaton. Stanford turned his attention to death, who he didnt know was death, because humans cant see him until there time, so it was just a tall being with an unfocused face.

"stop! stop or i'll kill her." he hissed.

death stopped in his tracks, his eyes turning back to blue. Stanford smirked, and laughed cruely.

"now.. im taking her back with me. either of you try to follow, i will not hesistate to kill her. and if-ahhh!"

Catherine bit his hand and tried to run to death, but Stanford retaliated and plungged the knife into her back. she fell forward as death hurried and caught her in his arms, dropping his scythe his scythe as he held her body to him. a pool of blood started to form on the floor as she raised her eyes to him.

*..Catherine..* death croaked. he sounded so human now.

*Catherine raised a hand to his face, touching his cheek. death placed a hand over hers.

*Please.. Catherine dont.. dont go.* he begged, his voice shaking as his touch began to get warm. *Dont leave me..*

Catherine smiled up at him as he lowered his face closer to hers.

*i .. i wont take you ...i love you..* he said meikly. a few tears started to stream down her face from all the pain. she then pressed her face to his, and kissed him on the side of where his mouth should be. her body then started to relax under his arms as she blacked out.

Death gently set her down as granny Maggie quickly took over. he stood up and glared at Stanford.

**YOU**

death stood up and moved towards Stanford, grabbing his scythe as the man tried to back away.

**YOU.. BITCH! **as death spoke he struck Stanford hard across the face with the back of his hand (aka: bitch slap) causing him to fall hard on his ass, clutching his face as he looked up at death in horror.

he could see him clearly now. death took out an hour glass. it was Stanford's. instead of smashing it, he set it on a table, and looked sharply back at Stanford. he gripped stanfort by the neck, lifting him off the floor and glared at him as the man gagged. but before he could deliver a finishing blow, Death heard Catherine wake up. he turned and glanced at her, then back at Stanford. he dropped the man with that thud and narrowed his sockets to slits.

**LEAVE.**

without any further warning, Stanford crawled away, running to his carriage. death will deal with him later. after all, everyone dies.. sooner or later. right now, only Catherine mattered.


	13. Chapter 13: bitter-sweet vengence

**Warning: character death, tad of violence. sorry its kind of short, but I like to leave an ending that leaves a person hanging. just so you know, I came up with more ideas, so this story is not close to being over as I thought. enjoy!**

**xxx**

Catherine slowly opened her eyes as granny kept pressure on her wound. Death made his way quickly back, kneeling before her. he took her hands in his. granny maggie got his attention as she nudged his arm.

"she needs help. we need to wrap the wound, we need a doctor." explained granny.

death nodded and waved binky over. binky lowered his head to Catherine as he examined her himself. Death Carefully lifted her up onto the saddle and carefully held her without disrupting her wound as best he could. Binky trottled smoothly out of the opera house to a doctor nearby. Death carefully dismounted and cradeled Catherine up to the building,  
and knocked loudly. a short balding man in specs answered the door. when he saw her, he quickly moved aside.

"dear god! come in! quickly, quickly!"

Death stepped in immediatly, and sat her down on a table where the doctor pointed out. he showed death out into a waiting room as granny maggie shortly arrived a few moments later. they sat in the waiting room for nearly two hours. death kept glancing at the door. then, he took out an hour glass. it was Catherines, but for some odd reason, the sand didnt move. he tapped it a bit. nothing. he then noticed the black tainted flower had just started to bloom on her hourglass. he turned the glass over in his hands questionably, then the sand started to flow again. moments later, the doctor came out, wipping his hands with a clothe. both granny maggie and death stood up awaiting news.

"she'll be fine, but she needs time to heal and will have to remain in bed for a few weeks. she mustnt move too much or she will risk re-opening her wound. you may check on her, but do be careful. she needs rest for the most part." he then left the door open as he entered his office.

"if you need anything, talk to my assistant, or me." he then closed the door behind him.

granny maggie entered the room first. she hurried herself to catherines side and sat herself down in a chair beside her. Catherine was asleep.

"the poor dear." said granny as death slowly entered the room himself. he walked up to her from the other side, and kneeled down next to her.

"who whould of thought such a thing whould happen to such a sweet girl. oh what is this world coming to." granny said as she shook her head a bit. she grently placed a hand on catherines face, then pulled back with a sigh.

death carefully took catherines hand into his, and slowly lifted to his mouth. he left it there for a moment as the blue lights flickered out, then he released her hand, setting it back down, and stood up.

CAN YOU WATCH HER? asked death, refurring to granny.

granny nodded. "where are you going?"

I HAVE SOME BUSSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF.

granny just waved him away as she turned her attention back to Catherine. death sattled binky, and left at a full gallope.

stanfordwas sitting in his carriage breathing heavily at the events that just happened hours ago. he feverishly took a drink out of his cup of some suspisious amber drink, and stared at the carriage floor. the only thin preoccupying his mind is that face. that skull and the blazing blue lights full of hate, all directed to him, but what he was scared of most was that voice.  
that voice that left his body shaking in fear. just remembering it as it played in his head caused him to shake uncontrolably. he took another drink, trying to forget. unknown to him was a figure ridding on horse back, trialing his carriage and steadily advancing. Stanford ran a hand through his hair and looked out his window. he jerked back as he saw that face staring back at him. so much anger, so much pain. it then seem to fade. Stanford bang at the carrige driver.

"Faster! someones following us!" he barked.

"but sir-"

"now!" hissed stanford.

Stanford then looked out from the back window of his carriage, and saw death ridding after him on horse back. the horse was gaining on them. death drew out his scythe as it glinted in the moon light. he tapped the blade and it turned an errie blue, humming to life. stanford kicked at the driver, barking at him again.

"faster damn you!"

he looked back again, but death was no where in site. he then heard a tapping sound from the side window. he jerked his head back, and saw death glaring at him as he broke through the carriage window and grabbed stanford, pulling him out of his carriage. stanford let out a shout as death gripped him by the throat, halting the horse as his glare burried into Stanford's skull. Stanford helplessly fumbled at deaths grip around his throat, choking a cry.

"p-please. mercy!" he begged.

Death cocked his head at him, and threw him to the ground hard as the wind was knocked out of stanford's lungs. stanford tried to regain his breathing as he clumbsily tried to get to his feet, when death dismounted with a 'thump' just a foot from him, weiling his scythe as it glowed blue once more. Stanford tried to get up as he scurried off the road towards the thrick over growth of the woods. Death stalked after him silently. Stanford had run for what seemed like years. he turned around to see no one behind him, but he knew it was too good to be true. he was somewhere there, he just couldnt see him. stanford ran into a clearing, and leaned against a large tree, catching his breath once again,when pain shot up from the back of his knees. Stanford fell to his knees, crying out in pain. he looked up, only to be greeted by that grinning face. Stanford clawed himself away from him, kicking himself up against a tree trunk. death advanced towards him, and grabbed him by the throat once more, smacking him hard against the trunk, watching standford's face contort in pain. stanford looked at him, his vision hazing.

"why.." stanford managed.

DID YOU THINK I WHOULD LET YOU OFF EASILY.

Stanford looked at him with fearful eyes as death flung him into another tree. Stanford screamed in agony as pain surged through his body, landing hard on the cold earth. he curled up into a ball as he hissed at his wounds. death loomed over him once again, glaring down at him. Stanford took the opertunity to kick the scythe death his wielding as it fell to the ground. he quickly lundged for it and swung it at deaths head, but death dodged and grabbed it by the blade, his face further contorting in anger towards Stanford. he ripped it away from him, and grabbed him by the collar. he raised a hand to his mouth and wistled into the quiet errie night. soon after, the sound of hoofs neared them as binky came up to his master. Stanford tried to jerk out from his grasp, but death just tightened his grip as he fixed his saddle. he then took out some rope and bounded his arms and legs. he then tied a noose above his left shoulder to his right side, tying it off on his saddle. death then took one look at stanford as he mounted binky, and yanked at the riens as binky rode off into a full gallope, stringing the rope that was bounded to stanford. stanford watched in horror as the rope soon started to slip from hs coils, and finally yanked at his body, snaping his spine and crushing a few ribs as he was dragged through the woods, collecting cuts and bruises as he was dragged over twigs, up-roots, and his body slamming into trunks so many time he lost count. he finally slamed into another trunk one last time on the side of his head as he was knocked out. death finally rode out back into the clearing, still stringing stanford along as binky stormed back onto the rode. stanford trialed along limply as death took out his hour glass and inspected it. the last grain finally fell as the hourglass faded away. death cut the rope loose.

THERE IS NO JUSTICE. THERES JUST ME..

death shortly made his way back to the doctors and went to check on Catherine. she was still asleep, and granny maggie had dosed off. Death stalked over to her side once again, and watched her sleep.  
she looked so peacful. he watched the rise and fall of her chest, and slowly took out her hourglass once more. she still had plently of time left, but he had gone a bit paranoid. death placed it back in his robe, and sat down beside her, opposit of granny maggie. after what seemed like hours, death took out a book and started reading. the book was titled "war and peace" as night slowly turned into day, granny awoke,  
and had to leave to tend her shop. Catherine was still asleep. death hadent return to death's country, and Albert was begining to get worried. he sent for the death of rats to look for him, but he still had gotten any news from him. death was still reading when he stopped, when he noticed Catherine had stopped breathing. he turned to her as his book slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor.


	14. Chapter 14: un-expected court date

**im back! and heres a fun little chapter that is the beginning of another cray random possible adventure and hardship for death and Catherine. :o enjoy! and sorry for the wait, school started and I have a lot of crap to get done lately. well! found some time and finished the other half of this chapter, and here it is! ^..^**

"grand-dad."

death turned towards the doorway where susan stood. he looked at the clock. it wasnt moving. time had stopped. susan stepped into the room, eyeing Catherine questionibly,  
then stopped a few feet away from her grandfather.

"grand-dad. Albert told me you havent been doing your job for the past few weeks. whats going on?" she looked at Catherine once more. "does she have something to do with all of this?"

Death looked back at his grand-daughter. YES..

Susan raised an eye brow at him. "you know your work must come first, not this.. girl."

I KNOW. he said bluntly.

"then why are you here and not doing your job?"

death shifted his gaze to the floor, and didnt say another word.

susan looked at her grandfather irritably, and let out a frustraighted sigh. "grand-dad, you have to do your job. discworld depends on it, they need you-"

BUT WHAT ABOUT WHAT I NEED. HAS ANYONE EVER THOUGHT OF THAT?

susan, shocked by that, narrowed her eyes at him. "your death, you dont need anything. you exsist for your job. you 'are' your job."

Death became silent. after a moment he stood up, and grabbed his scythe, he then took one last glance at Catherine, then stalked pasted his grand-daughter. after all, she was right. Susan followed him on the way out. as he mounted binky, he turned to susan.

CAN YOU WATCH HER WHILE IM AWAY?

susan raised her eyebrow at him. "why? whats wrongs with her?"

SHE HAS BEEN WOUNDED AND NEEDS REST. JUST KEEP AN EYE ON HER SO SHE DOESNT GET HURT.

Susan thought for a moment, then made up her mind. "fine, but then i must go by tomarrow. i have classes."

THANK YOU. said death as he rode off back to death's country to retrive his hour glasses.

susan went back inside and entered Catherine's room. she looked at the clock, and closed her eyes, she then snapped her fingures and time started up again. she looked around the room and sat down where her grand-father had last sat. she eyed the book on the ground he had been reading and picked it up, skimming through a few pages. she then lost interest and placed it on the arm rest. she turned her gaze to the girl laying in bed, curious. what did her grand-father see in this girl? she wasnt exactly beautiful. pretty average, a bit underweight if anything. susan looked at her for another moment, and checked the time. it had been 20 minutes. susan let out a heavy sigh, comsuned with boredom. after another 4 minutes, she heard some activily from the girl.

Catherine let out a groan and shifted a bit in her bed. her eyes where heavy, and her mucles ached. she felt a stinging burning sensation emitting from her wound, and took in a sharp breath from the pain that greeted her. she tried to sit up when something pushed her back down.

"dont move. you'll hurt yourself even further." said a womans voice.

Catherine's eyes fluttered open as the woman in front of her slowly came into focus. she was a pale woman with oil black hair, and a sharp streak of white running from the right side of her up-do. she was in a black and grey dress, and wore a black cloak with a simular omega symbol as death's.

"who.. who are-" Catherine started but was cut off by the woman.

"my name is Susan. im sure you have met my grandfather. tall, wears a cloak and carries a scythe, usually accompanied by a pale horse?"

Catherine let the information sink in slowly at her hazy state, and then the events from last night started to re-run through her head. her face turned a deep shade of red. "is he.. still.. here?" Catherine asked shakingly, pulling her blanket up half way her face, trying to hide her emmbarassment. 'oh god please say no, please.' begged catherine mentally.

"no, i made him leave to go do his job. in turn i have to watch you until he comes back" said susan. she looked at catherine and raised an eye-brow. "what are you doing?"

Catherine peeked over her blanket at susan. "oh.. i.. um.." Catherine, not knowing what to say, pulled her covers further over her face, feeling ashamed.

Susan gave her an odd look, and muttered under her breath. "strange girl indeed."

death was leaving his home when he was confronted by a strange being at the entrance door. it was hollow and transparent, almost like a ghost in sheets, but a faded brown. it hovered and bobed up and down.  
it was one of the auditors of reality. death had encountered them before when they seek to destroy and replace him on two occations because they found him insufficant to carry out his duty, for he had developed his own personallity. death narrowed his sockets to slits as the auditor, unfazed, started to communicate.

"we have been watching you. it seems that you have broken a major rule and must he judged." as the auditor spoke, two more appeared at his side. the one to the left spoke.

"you know you cannot illiminate a mortal from discworld without it being there time. you have altered the future through your actions and you must prepare to take the charges." the one to the far right then voiced in.

"and not only did you alternate the future, you have altered the role of the mortal known as Catherine Dalegate. because of your interferance and medaling in her time, her life span is know unpredicable, and her purpose towards the future is now unknown and uncharted."

Death's expression went blank. of course, how could he be so foolish. it explained why he couldnt see her life in her book, and why her hourglass seemed to stop flowing and often changed. she was now unpredictable, and that made her dangerious. there was no doubt in death's mind that the auditors will go after Catherine at one point, just as they did him. death felt lightheaded as the world fell around him and he was taken to the auditors domain to be judged. death stood before an empty bench. he noticed he was stripped of his scythe and his sword. he was also chained to the floor that seemed to be nothing but a bottomless pit as the chains dissapeared to nothing along with it. death tried to move to test his bondings. it started to hum and turned a ghostly blue, exactly like his scythe and sword. what did this mean? it ment he wasnt going anywhere anytime soon.

death waited. and waited. ...and waited, until he without knowing, went dormant. (in other words, he fell asleep.) then a loud slam came from somewhere to his right and foot steps clicked towards the bench and up the short stairs. before him, was a short aged bald man wearing a brown cloak simular to the auditors that seemed two sizes too big for the person as the sleaves of his cloak hung and dragged on the ground. the man had his hood up, covering his eyes.

death looked at him curiously as the man licked his dry mouth and pursed his wrinkly lips, then raised up a shaky hand and grabbed a glass of water, taking a couple sips and then fumbling with the book that was 6 inches thick that was set on the pedestal. he took out some specticals and place them on his hidden eyes and skimmed through a few lines, moaning, and wheezing.

"mmmmm-hmmmmm-mm.. bill door?" the man spoke dryly. death spoke. PRESENT.

the man jumped and fell out of his seat, then climbed back up, his head coming back to veiw. "uhh.. uhhh.. what? who.. who said that?" the short man squinted and tried to make out death, even though he was only 5 ft away, and was 7 ft tall.

"oh uh.. eh-hem.. mr. door, you are charged and accused of alternating history in the making. ... now why whould you go and do a thing like that?" death's expression just remained blank. I .. DO NOT KNOW. death's response to this was a 'clank' to the head by the short bald man with an unbrella. "you dont know!? well back in my day we never did stupid things like that unless your hopping to get thrown into a discworld that was nothing but a turtle egg on fire! or worst, having to meet its mother!" Death cringed at the thought. he didnt know why, but how the man had mentioned it, it seemed very un-pleasent. "eh.. its either that or into eternal flame." death swayed a bit as the man continued. "well.. since you have broken a major rule, you are hereby revoked from your postion and will be fed to the great ah-tume." death jerked his head violently back up at the man, the blue lights in his eyes turning a ghostly white. as the man started to step down, death voiced out. WHAT... WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE MORTAL INVOLED IN THIS?

the man thought for a moment, and shifted through some papper work. "ahh.. miss dalegate. she will be contained and her fate will be decided by auditors themsealves as she is no significance of high importance as a mortal she is, and has no need of trial as you." the man then stepped down and waddled towards death and placed a sheet of papper with various boxes to be filled out. "you may place any final requests on this." death cocked his head, unfamilar with this when he was present at past trials before him.

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

the man slowly made his way to the door but spoke over his shoulder. "since you have been loyal for carrying out your duty since the creation of discworld and before, it is only appropriate you get at least something in return."

death had a hard time letting it sink in. I DONT BELIEVE THIS IS ALLOWED- "its new, issued by the big guy." and without another word, death heard a loud slamming as the door closed behind the judge. death shifted his gaze back to the paper form as his bondings began to retreat from him. death stared at the form for a long moment, and grabbed the black-gold tipped feather, dipping it into the inkwell, and started filling it out.


	15. Chapter 15: the gift of life

**hello! this chapter was brought to you by: boredom when your sitting in class all day with nothing better to do. =..= well! story is starting to pile up on all sorts of problems so, enjoy! and theres a little surprise instore for Catherine, hehehehehe .. ..**

Quothe landed with a loud smack as he dived head first into a window, witch unknown to him was shut. He fell with a plop as the death of rats scurried off and clung to the windowsill. The death of rats carefully got to his feet and tapped at the window as quothe let out moans of pain. Quothe managed to fly un-gracefully back up to the window as Susan slide it open. Death of rats waved at her and made a series of squeaks as he padded inside and jumped off the windowsill into the room, carrying a small clump of lilacs. Quothe shook his head to get rid of his dizziness to speak on behalf of his companion.

"The rats just here to visit Catherine. He heard what happened and wanted to see how she was doing."

He squawked. Susan just let out a sigh and allowed him in, shutting the window and turning her attention back to Catherine. Catherine had been resting mostly. Susan found out what had happened to her at the party, and how her grandfather saved her. The death of rats made his way to Catherine's side and gently tapped her on the arm. Her eyes opened and she slowly sat up, minding her wound, and gave him a bright smile.

"hello" she said softly.

The death of rats looked up at her and grinned, squeaking a few lines and held up the gift he had brought her.

"brawwk! He said, he brought those flowers from the fields that grew near your house."

Catherine was a bit startled by the raven, but smiled at her little companion. She held a hand out for him to climb in and held him up to her.

"you went all that way to get me these?" she said playfully.

Death of rats looked down shyly and nodded, holding up the partly wilted plant. She gave him another smile and gently took the flowers from him. "well aren't you sweet." Said Catherine, giggling.

Susan looked back at the clock and frowned. she should be heading back home now, and her grandfather was nowhere in sight. After some debating, she walked up to Catherine and took the death of rats into her own hand.

"I need you to watch her until 'he' comes back. I'll come back tomorrow evening."

The death of rats gave her a dutiful salute, and was lowered back onto the bed. Susan looked back Catherine and nodded.

"right. I'll see you later then." Catherine said goodbye, and Susan left her to attend to her classes.

Catherine laid back in her bed as the death of rats sat down in a seat next to her. He cocked his head at her.

*squeak squeak?* he asked.

"he asked if something was bothering you." Replied quothe.

Catherine looked up at the raven. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've fully introduced one another. Im Catherine."

The raven pecked absently at the table top. "brawk! My name is quothe. I am not a crow, I am a raven. You wouldn't believe how many people mix us up. Hmph, as if a crow could ever be as intelligent as I am." Squawked the raven.

The death of rats got her attention back, gently tugging at her sleeve and looked up at her thoughtfully. "oh, um.. yes, actually, something is bothering me." Said Catherine uneasily.

Her little companion jumped over back to his chair and took a seat, holding his head with both paws and looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

"well.." started Catherine. "the night i went to the party, you heard death was also there?" the rat nodded.

"um.. he asked me to dance with him.. and.. he looked hurt. I don't know why.. but that isn't whats bothering me." The death of rats cocked his head, curious of what was troubling her.

Catherine continued. "what bothered me was.. after I was .. attacked by Stanford, Death pleaded with me to hold on… and…" Catherine's face started to turn a shade of red. "..well, I thought I wasn't going to make it.. and i… I kind of.. kissed him..?"

The death of rats let out a loud 'squeak' in sync with the raven shouting "what!?"

Catherine, feeling her face heating up dramatically, tried to hide her blush by burying her face half way into her pillow. She then started to babble.

"I don't know! I don't know why I did it I just laid there in his arms and his face was right there and he sounded so sad and I thought I was going to die and…and.. gahh! What is he going to think? What will he say? Oh gods why!"

Catherine rolled over to her side again, covering her face with her pillow. "im such an idiot.. " she mumbled pitifully.

The death of rats went over to her bed again and padded up to her face. He gently took one of her fingers that clutched the pillow and patted it as to re-assure her.

Catherine poked her eyes over the pillow to look at him, and slowly sat back up, her face cooling down. "what do I do when he comes back?" she asked hopefully that her companion had a good answer.

*squeak squeak squeak?* replied the death of rats. Quothe flew down and perched on the arm rest of the seat that was occupied by the death of rats. "he asked if you loved 'him'." Squawked quothe.

Catherine's face started to turn a tint of pink. 'did she love him?' she wondered. 'did she kiss him because she was in shock, or did she indeed have feelings for him?'

"i.." she started. "I.. I don't know." She said finally.

'could she really fall for someone like him?' she let the question float around in her mind until her head started to hurt. "I think I need to rest." She said faintly.

…

Death had finished filling out the form, and was escorted out of the court room. He was placed in another room that was completely dark. He waited for his request to be submitted and forward. As he sat there in the dark, he started to think about what he had done. Everything, for her. He just hoped that this request, if not the chance to see her one last time, at least save her. She deserved to live her life without all this chaos he had brought upon her. Death groaned and slumped back against the wall. After some time, he heard foot-steps walking his way and the sound of jumbling keys. The room was then flooded with light and caused death to go blind for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the searing light that stung his sockets. Two guards came in and escorted him away. He went up a few flight of stairs, 7 hallways, and finally, arrived at a hudge heavy stained oak door. The gaurds opened them on either side and dragged him in, plopping him into a seat and stood behind him with there arms folded behind there backs, looking forward. Death looked around the office until his gaze fell on the woman at the desk, clicking absently at her type-writer. She finally finished what ever she was working on and looked down at death, adjusting her glasses.

"Bill door?" she said lazily.

YES.

She shuffled through some folders and shifted through a stack of paperwork, then finally pulled out what she needed. "you have submitted a final request, correct?"

YES.

The woman adjusted her glasses as she skimmed the form, and looked back at him, raising an eye-brow.

"you do realize.." she started. "we cant just simply ignore Miss dailgate and allow her to just do what ever she pleased. Everyone has a destiny, making her no different. What you did has taken that away from her."

I KNOW. Death said simply.

"The woman looked back and forth from the form to her type writer, and shifted through some more paper work.

"well, we cannot full-fill your first request, but.. I think I could work something out with your second request, and this could also save you."

Death looked up at her hopefully.

"we could make you mortal for a month's time, and you will still have access to your powers, problem is, you cannot use them to their full potential, and if you die in disc world, you will be dead permanently, which will save a lot of work for the custodian."

Death nodded for her to continue.

"but.. you would be allowed back to disc world, meet up with that mortal, and could undo what you did. But remember, you only have a month's time, and after that, you will be executed as planned."

She pulled out a form she was typing on and placed it before him, handing him a pen. "if you agree to these terms, please sign here, here, and here. it will be forwarded and processed and you will be shorty taken to disc world as a mortal."

Death skimmed the form and slowly, pressed his pen down on the form and scrawled down his name at the three locations pointed out by the secretary. After he had finished the last line, everything went black. The last think he saw was the guards holding him up and taking him away out of the room. The next thing he saw when he woke up was the sky. He blinked and sat up, groaning, his head swimming. He felt strange. He looked down and saw a hand, but it wasn't his hand. Instead of th ivory long figures he was normally used to, in its place before him was a real flesh covered hand with warm blood coursing through its veins. He was mortal.


	16. Chapter 16: two hearts, one love

**heyy! heres our long awaited chapter! i was a bit lazy on it so i apoligize that they dont seem to talk much and is mostly narroration. ALOT of things happened this weekend. well, wat do u expect when u got a family like mine + booze.i'll give u a hint: not good. not gonna pry into that so anywho! heres chapter 16 :D**

Death turned his hand over and over, then pressed them to his face. He felt chills run down his back as his cold hands made contact with his face. He carefully stood up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in an empty alleyway. He was still in robes, but his scythe and sword where nowhere. He stalked out of the alleyway to the bustling streets, and timidly turned and stared at his reflection in a shop window. He was still 7 ft tall, very pale, with night black hair, and watered blue eyes. His face was sunken in, and his alter was slightly different. He wore a black and grey vest with black trousers, and steel toed dressing shoes. Death's eye widened a bit. He then turned around and took a good look at where exactly was he. It didn't take long until he realized he was days away to where Catherine was. Out of habit, death whistled for binky, placing his figures at his mouth and he blew. What came out was a wheezing sound. Far from the strong whistle he often imitated when he called for his steed. Death scratched his head and tried to conjuror a different plan. He saw a man ride by him, mounted on a long coat mare. Death stood before him and the man halted abruptly, his face clearly showing irritation.

"What do you want!? Get out of my way!"

"I need your horse." Bill said plainly. His voice was strong and stern. Practically made to give orders.

The man sneered and tried to ride around him, but bill gave him a frightening glare, causing him to gulp and break into sweat. He looked around nervously, and carefully dismounted. Bill then climbed onto the mare, but before taking off, he looked at the man, then pulled out a sack of gold, tossing it to him, then rode off at a full gallop, heading west.

. . .

_Catherine found herself in a dark room. She her heart pounded furiously, starting to panic. She looked blindly at every direction, and started to shuffle somewhere to her right. She held her arms before her blindly until she hit something cold. It felt like a wall of stone. She carefully followed it, until she hit another wall, and then nothing. She carefully stepped into what she assumed was a different room, and saw light at the end of a long hallway. She quickly ran to the source of light, feeling relieved, until she saw a figure outlined by the light. She stopped dead, and hid behind a wall, just around the corner from the room occupied by the stranger. She carefully peeked inside the room to get a better look at the figure. Without warning, the being snapped its neck and locked eyes with her. She could just barely make out the face, for it was blacked out through the haze from the light source. The only thing she could see where two floating stars where its eyes were supposed to be. Her heart beated furiously, and she found that she couldn't breath as the figure cocked its head to the side, then vanished in a puff of smoke, re-materializing just inches away from her as she could see his grinning sun-bleached face more vividly. It raised a hand up to her face, and pulled her to him. She watched breathlessly as he cupped her cheek and pulled her face towards his, his jaw and head parting. Catherine just held her breath as her eyes slide closed, waiting years for them to make contact..-_

Catherine woke with a start, her eyes fluttering open as her senses came back to her. Someone was in her room, calling to her. Catherine turned her gaze to the source and saw a man standing at her side with a hand on her shoulder. He had dark blonde hair, and side-burns that ended where his nose did. He wore glasses, and had navy blue eyes, with a look that spoke responsibility. He wore a stethoscope around his neck, and was well shaved. Catherine blinked a couple times and edged back a bit from the stranger. Her brain soon started to make sense what he was saying.

"hello, I'm doctor felonious, doctor Styx's assistant. I'm here to check on how you're recovering." Said the man.

Catherine gingerly sat up, looking for her companions who were nowhere in sight. She looked up at the man, who in return gave her a brief warm smile.

"If I'm not miss-taken, you are Catherine, yes?" asked the assistant.

Catherine gave him a nod. "Catherine. Catherine Dailgate."

The man held his hand before her. She took it and shook hands with her. "James felonious at your service." He said kindly.

He then placed his stethoscope into his ears, and then placed a hand on the small of her back, asking her to lean forward, and breathe slowly as he checked her heart rate. Catherine did as she was told as the man scribbled a few things attached to a clip-board. He then asked how many figures he was holding, and lift her arms and legs to a certain height one at a time. He then asked her if she could stand. Catherine carefully swung her legs over the bed, and carefully took the assistant's hand as he carefully helped her to her feet, but she lost balance because of staying in bed for so long, she fell forward, knocking the assistant over. Catherine franticly tried to apologize as she tried to get off when her eyes met his. He just stared at her blankly, his face turning a shade of pink. Catherine felt her face starting to fluster, and quickly pushed herself off. The assistant then sat up and got to his feet, clearing his throat, then held a hand out to her for her to take it. He helped her to her feet, and sat her back in bed. He awkwardly said goodbye, and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Catherine pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at her toes. She started to wonder why the assistant was acting strange around her all of a sudden. She wondered if he liked her. Her face turned a tint of red, and she quickly buried the thought, letting her mind drift elsewhere. It slowly went back to her dream. She had no doubt it was about 'him'. She then recalled how close she was to him before she woke up. How close she was to.. Catherine buried her face into her arms, her face red hot. Not because of the thought of kissing him, but, actually WANTING to. After some time, she got bored and tried standing again. She used the walls for support as she went to a book self. She skimmed through some titles when one caught her eye. 'Hamlet, by William Shakespeare.' Catherine took the book back to her bed and she sat comfortably, and started reading. She was instantly hooked. A brave prince, enduring the death of his father. A black hearted uncle, who killed for envy and power. a family rivalry ending in tragedy. The death of two fathers, and lost love. Betrayal, and insanity. Morals tested to its peak, all wrapped and bound by cruel fate. When she was finished, it was dark out. She had spent the whole day reading. Her face was wet with tears as she placed the book onto a nearby seat. She then wondered if she would ever find someone who loved her with such passion. It was strange, even for her. She never thought about where she was going in life. She started thinking how she would meet her other half, how they would be married, settle down, and start a family of their own in peace. She then slowly started to drift off into sleep.

A week has pasted since then. She had been visited by granny Maggie and her two smaller companions. She had gotten a brief visit from Susan, but she was on a tight schedule, and couldn't stay for long. As for the assistant doctor, it was clear he had intensions of courting her. After his shift the other day, he had stopped by her room with a boutique of flowers, and asked her on a date once she was strong enough to go. Catherine had been polite, and agreed, but she didn't count it as a date, this she made clear. he reluctantly assured her it was nothing of the sort, just that he grew fond of her as a companion. Since then, she had gotten better, and could now leave. Granny Maggie had offered her to stay with her. Catherine was really grateful not having to stay in bed any longer, and not having to stay at a bed and breakfast. Before she left, James had given her a note, requesting her to join him that evening. Catherine had threw on the first dress she saw, which was a simple peach dress tied with a bow, and tied her hair into its normal messy up do. When he had arrived, she went to the front door to greet him. He was sharply dressed in a dark brown chapeaux and a dark green vest. He looked at her with a warm smile, and took her hand, kissing her knuckles lightly. Catherine grimaced a bit from the familiar gesture from death, but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind, and gave James a warm smile.

"you look lovely, miss dailgate." Said james as he handed her the boutique of roses he had gotten for her. "I got these for you."

Catherine smiled again, and thanked him as she placed them on the table. He then escorted her out the door, walking her to a nearby restaurant. They sat outside, a perfect view of the town square water fountain. The street lights reflected off the coble stone streets as late night on-goers past by merrily, laughing and talking.

"so.." started james "I heard you weren't from around here. Where did you come from?" Catherine looked over her menu, and laid it down politely.

"ankah-morpork, a little cottage just out of town." She said curtly.

James, feeling he said something wrong tried to apologize. "oh, sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.."

Catherine looked up from her menu again, and smiled. "No need, I'm just a bit uneasy about what has happened lately. Tell me, what had lead you to become a medical student?" asked Catherine, trying to change the subject, focusing on him.

"Oh, well, at first I wanted to become a botanist, then that lead to my interest in a medical field studying medicine. Soon, I realized I wanted to become a doctor, and now here I am, working for an apprenticeship with doctor Styx." He said gleefully. Catherine smiled at him as there food arrived at their table. They talked about politics and fun times. Family, and friends. They had finished eating. James offered to pay for her, and he escorted her out. He sat her at the fountain as an awkward silence fell on them. Then without warning, James took her hands in his. Catherine stared blankly at him, hopping he wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do.

"…Catherine.. I .. I brought you out here today for a reason.."

'Oh gods please no' thought Catherine. James looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Catherine.. I .. what im trying to say is.. I .. I think I love you."

Catherine's face paled a bit. "james.." she started.

"I know its sudden but, I feel like I should tell you. I really want to be with you." Stated James.

Catherine carefully pulled her hands away from him, his expression turning to one of confusion. "James.. I don't-" but she was cut off when she heard a horse naying just a couple feet away behind her accompanied by loud gallopes. Catherine quickly turned around, seeing a dark figure upon a white majestic mare advancing quickly towards them. As the mare was just a breath away, she heard the ridder shout "Hah!" as the mare came to a halt, standing up on its hind legs as it tried to stop itself. The figure then rode in front both James and Catherine, stopping as he looked them over. Catherine couldn't believe how this person resembled Death so closely. The man glared at James, who quickly grabbed Catherine and pulled her behind him protectively.

"Who are you! What do you want from us!" demanded James. The horseman cocked his head, then looked at Catherine, ignoring James completely. Catherine stared back at those washed out blue eyes. They were so familiar… no... It couldn't be.

"…Death..?" asked Catherine in a voice so quiet, it sounded like a whisper. James looked back at her, confused, then back at the horseman. The horseman's face was now in clear sight. He held a hand over James shoulder to Catherine, witch James smacked away. The Horseman snarled at James, but Catherine pushed James aside, and looked up at the horseman, whose expression melted away, his posture calm and relaxed.

"Catherine.." the man spoke.

Catherine knew she heard that voice before. The party, yes. The moment when death faltered in front of her. The horseman grabbed her around the waist and mounted her in front of him, grabbing hold of the reins at her side. He shouted once more as they sped away, leaving behind a confused and fearful James.


	17. Chapter 17: torch and pitchforks

**hello! heres a little light on the predicument death and catherine are facing. hope u enjoy. i went over and re-written a few things until i thought it was either perfect, or good enough to leave. i have plans for different stories that are begging to be told, soi must draw this story into a close soon. probably stoping at a chapter in the 20s or chapter 30, but nothing over. im proud of my story, and the reviews i get. :3 enjoy! -strange demise**

Catherine looked up at the horseman as he paid her no mind, too focused on the road. She observed his unnaturally light blue eyes. They seemed to glow in the dark of light. He was exactly the same height as death because her head only reached just below his chest. They were far from town. They were passing by farmland. The rider hadn't said a word to her since he grabbed her at town square. She absently placed a hand on his chest, trying to get his attention as she tried to speak to him. The rider seemed to stiffen a bit, and slowed the mare down into a trot. He looked down at her as she stared straight up at him like a lost child. She reached her other hand up to his face as he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling off.

"Death? Could this be you?" spoke Catherine breathlessly.

The horseman nuzzled into her palm, making something similar to a purring sound as he looked back at her with hurt eyes.

"If I was, would you run away in fear of me? For that.. that 'boy'." Said death, snarling at his last word.

Catherine looked at him with confusion mix with a bit of hurt. By this time death had pulled away from her palm to focus on the road.

"I don't understand." Said Catherine as she shifted her gaze to his chest, not wanting to make eye contact.

"who was he." Demanded death.

"who-"

"That boy. That boy you were holding hands with near the fountain." Snapped death.

"why? Are you going to kill him?" said Catherine angrily. "because the last time I checked you didn't have a say in who I should and shouldn't be with." Huffed Catherine.

"… do you love him." Stated Death numbly.

Catherines eyes went wide a bit and she stared up at death with daggers. "that's non of your business!"

"answer me!" Barked Death, but Catherine stood her ground, and turned around, ignoring him.

Death let out a growl in frustration. "I should of know better then to-" he rambled, but bit his tongue at the last part.

Catherine turned back at him, her eyes glazed, nearing tears. She didn't know why he was mad at her all of a sudden, and she didn't want to be around him right now, but if this is the only chance she had in finding out, and risk crying in front of him, so be it.

"what! You knew better then to what! Because I sure as hell don't!" she screamed.

Death looked at her, his expression changing. He had not realized he had hurt her. "Catherine..-" he started

"no! tell me why your mad at me right now! Tell me what I did that was so wrong, you left me for days, only to return as a jerk in a mans body!"

"that. That boy!-" "yeah!?" inturupted Catherine. "well what did he have to do with anything!"

Death stared at her, and tried to say something that he couldn't say, and growled in frustration once again. Catherine turned away from him again, her shoulders moving up and down as she quietly cried to herself. Death looked at her, but didn't quite know what to do. He let out a sigh and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her, which she reluctantly shoved away.

"Don't! don't touch me." She whimpered.

Death mentally kicked himself for being such an ass. Being mortal had made him unable to think straight, conflicting between emotions and often acting on the first thought. He took a deep breath as he stopped the horse to focus on her.

"Catherine.. im.. im sorry."

Catherine sniffled and answered, but didn't look back at him. "what do you want from me.." she asked in a hushed tone.

Death's heart rate started to beat faster as he went through a billion things he could say, but it always went back to this one action he longed for. "Catherine. Please, look at me."

Catherine wiped her eyes a bit before turning around and looking up to him. Death looked down at her and placed a hand to cup her cheeks, wiping away a stray tear away as he inched close to her face. Catherine's eyes widen in shock as death's eyes slide closed, and he pulled her lips to his. Catherine stared at him, random emotions surging through her as he pulled back from there kiss and looked away from her.

"…I love you.. but, I know I could never be with you. Who would accept me as anything, but death, something people avoid as the plaque? I am the precise reason they avoid the plaque in the first place. I am nothing but a bystander, and most times, an annoying factor of life. Who whould ever love me? I am anything and everything 'but' loved. What pains me… no what pains me more then anything is not knowing that I could never be with you… it's that you would never feel the same towards me.."

As death spoke his words, his gaze shifted the the ground, his expression blank. he knew He had spilled his emotions in front of her, only to be rejected. Maybe.. if he looked away, she would spare him the pain, the look of horror that would riddle her face, the struggle to get away from him.. from this monster.

Catherine looked up at him, her heart just ached for him. He thought wrong. She wanted to tell him he was wrong. She placed her hands on his face, turning him to her. shaking her head. "no.."

Death looked at her, so much hurt and confusion.

"No." she repeated.

Death searched her eyes, and without warning, he pulled her to him into an embrace, pressing his face to her neck. Catherine felt his warm breaths trickle down her neck as his body heat warmed her cool skin. Her body blossomed under his as shivers ran down her spine in an enjoyable sensation. She heard him let out a moan, the sound making her face turn a shade of red. She pressed her hands onto his chest, creating some space between them, then wrapped them around his neck, pulling him into an unexpected kiss. Death's eyes went wide, but they soon slide closed as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer to him as he kissed her with all the passion he had been aching to let loose. His hand roamed her waist as he stroked her back with one hand, causing her to gasp, that sweet sound exciting him. They finally pulled away from there kiss as Catherine looked up at death and pressed her face to his chest, kissing him along his jaw line, then nuzzling under his chin, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, listening to his heartbeat as Death wrapped an arm around her securely against him as they started to move again.

. . .

James stormed into the constable's office, his clothing wrinkled and his hair a frenzy. He quickly moved towards the fat man in blue and leaned down on the desk.

"oh uh.. hello mr. …. Mr. Felonious! Yes. h-how may I help you lad?"

"I've come to report a kid-naping of miss Catherine dailgate. The man was dressed in a grey vest and black cloak. He had black hair and blue eyes, ridding a white mare." Stated James curtly.

"oh dear.. and the young lass had just recovered from her injuries didn't she?" said the constable, a look of sorrow creeping over his face.

"you must send out a search party immidiatly, god knows what is happening to her right now!" burst James impatiently.

The constable sat up from his chair slowly, folding his arms behind him. "I understand lad, but its late now, and no officers are available at the moment. If it's a search party you want, you are free to start one on your own, but we must wait until tomarrow for officers to join in the ranks, understood?" said the constable sternly.

"but what if its too late!" demanded james.

"well, lets hope then that we're not too late." Said the constable bluntly.

James slumped back in his seat irritably, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, then his gaze fell in the revolvers and swords that hung on the wall. He looked back at the constable. "I wish to start a search party ahead of time. Could you supply me with weaponry?" said james in a low tone.

The constable studied his face for a moment, then finally nodded. "I trust.. you will not abuse this power. For if you do, you will face high consequences. Is that understood?"

"yes, yes I'll be back in the morning. I shall round up some men and we shall set off tomarrow afternoon." Said james as he headed out the door. The constable then sat back down in his seat with a sigh, and started drafting officers who will be assigned to go along with the boy.


	18. Chapter 18: im coming

**WARNING: is a teaser chapter. there will be some 'touching' but that is all. read at your own risk. i give you, chapter 18, people. i had to re-write this chapter, so sorry for the wait. i decided to make it into a teaser.**

Catherine opened her eyes and was greeted by a dark room. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to get up at this particular time. She and death had been traveling for most of the night while she slept, and death had woken her up just an hour before to bring her inside a bed and breakfast. She snuggled deeper into the warmth of blankets, glad to be out of the frigid cold outside. Her back pressed against something warm. She turned over, and nuzzled into the said object, when she felt something warm wrap around her. she snapped her eyes open and peeked over its shoulder. It was death. Her face turned color to the thought she had been sharing a bed with him all this time. She yelped when his arms moved around her again, pulling her closer to him as his face pressed into her hair. He let out a sigh, causing Catherine to red even more. She tried to wiggle out of his hold, but the attempt was futile. He just wouldn't loosen his hold. Finally, getting frustrated, she gently smacked him on the cheek to wake him up. Death woke with a start, sitting up abruptly as he looked blindly around the room. Even though he was awake, he was still holding Catherine. Rather tightly. She placed her hands on his chest, trying to push out of his hold. Death realized something was moving in his arms, and he looked down, loosening up his hold as Catherine peeked up at him, eyes wide. Her cheeks turned red again as she stared up into is washed out blue eyes. Death cleared this throat, pulling his arms completely from her, allowing her to slide off of him and sit next to him in bed.

"uh.. sorry." He said awkwardly.

Catherine hugged her knees to her chest, her face still red from the body contact. she looked at him from the side of her eyes. He was staring at her. she buried her face into her arms. 'god why does he have to be so.. strange.' She thought. Death sat there paciently, as silence settled in. finally, after about 5 minutes, he laid back down in bed, pulling the covers half way up to his chest. he looked up at Catherine one more time, seeing she still had her face hidden in her arms, he carefully wrapped an arm around her waist, causing her to gasp in surprise as he pulled her back against him, her frame fitting into his like a puzzle. Catherine stared wide-eyed into the dark room, feeling his warmth pressed against her back yet again. He had nuzzled into the back of her neck, making something like a purring sound. Catherine felt his warm breaths running down her back. She couldn't help but let out a sigh, her eyes slidding closed. Apparently, he heard her, for when she let it out, he pressed her harder against him. She felt him move his head, and buried his face into her shoulder, kissing down to where her arms started, stopping when he met her dress as he slid his hands onto her waist, and holding her in place. Catherine started to feel a strange warm sensation in her lower abdomen. Strange though it was, she kind of liked it. She let a moan escape her as he trialed kisses up to her jawline.

"death.." she said weakly.

He slowly turned her over onto her back as he slipped his arms under her shoulders, nuzzling her neck, His hands pressed against the small of her back, pressing her against him. He trailed off her neck and lifted his head to her, then slowly advanced, pressing his lips to hers. Catherine moaned, lifting her hands up and running them through his hair as he sighed in contempt. His hands roamed down her sides, hesitating as he reached her thighs. Catherine mewled at his touch. She allowed herself to fall half asleep while he continued to ravish her when the door opened and a flood of light came into their room. They quickly pulled away from each other as a fat man in a chiefs uniform came in, pulling a cart in front of him.

"ah-ha! Good morning miser and Madame! I hope you had a good nights rest no!" he said joyfully.

They where both sitting up as the man strolled the cart to the side of the bed.

"for breakfast, I have prepared French toast, eggs, bacon, and my famous muffins!" he said excitingly.

"wh-what makes it so special?" Catherine asked, curious.

The man smiled at her. "because I add an extra stick of butter and I use sweet cream instead of regular milk!" he said proudly, then leaned in towards her, in a hushed tone. "but don't tell no body, no? it is a secret, just between use two." He said with a wink.

Catherine gave him a warm smile as she reached shyly for her breakfast. Death paid him, and he bowed, taking off his hat as he retreated out the room, closing the door behind him. Catherine nibbled at her muffin quietly as she felt Death get out of bed. She heard the sound of curtains being pulled back, then a door closing. The sound of water came shortly after. She looked around the room, curious. She then climbed out of bed, and looked out of her window. To her surprise, she saw a familiar building. It was a small groceries shop she went to occasionally. She was back in ankah-morpork. She raised an eye-brow questionably, wondering why death brought her back. Since it was clearly to early to get up after a night of traveling, Catherine climbed back into bed, snuggling into her pillow. Her mind immediately drifted back to what just happened moments before. She blushed deeply at how affectionate 'he' was. that funny feeling started to return again when she forced all thought of it out of her head, and tried to get some sleep. Moments later, she heard a clash as something fell to the ground, followed by an "oh dear.." as water started to pour out from under the bathroom door. Catherine poked her head up from under her covers as the sound of water was turned off, and the door started to unlock. Catherine's eyes widen to the point they almost busted. There he was, standing there, NAKED! All wet as beads of water dripped from his hair onto his body, and steam seemed to wrap itself around him. Slowly.. her eyes drifted to that area, which caused her to yelp and throw a pillow over her face as it turned its maximum shade of red. Death looked at her questionably. He never had that response before when his disrobed when he was immortal. He thought maybe it would be best to cover up. He grabbed a towel off the table and wrapped it around his torso, grabbing another to dry himself off. He had once been a mortal, but it was so long ago, he had forgotten how good it felt to feel the warmth of a hot bath, or how the wind felt as one raced on horseback. But the best thing he had experienced since becoming mortal again, was this new warm fuzzy feeling he got every time he was around Catherine. He vaguely felt it around her when he was immortal, but now, it had made him burn with desire. It was pleasant. he took out a set of clothing Catherine had insisted he pick up during their travel, and changed.

After fixing his vest, he looked back at her questionably as she sat with her back pressed against the head board with her knees drawn up to her chest as she made pitiful noises into her pillow. He quietly stalked over to her, and tugged her pillow aside, making her gasp in surprise. He furrowed his eyebrows towards her as a look of concern etched his face.

"are you unwell?" he asked.

Catherine looked up at him wide-eyed, then shifted in her spot, looking down at her toes shyly. "im fine."

Death studied her for a moment longer, the seated himself next to her, drawing his arms around her waist. Catherine yelped in surprise again as he pulled her onto his lap. She looked up at him, her head pressed against his chest as she gave him an annoyed look, then it disappeared into a mischievous grin as she lifted her arms and wrapped it over his shoulders. He let out that purring sound again as she nuzzled into his cheek, and just barly brushed her lips against his, when she shoved him off the bed to his amazement, even with her small size. Catherine let out a fit of laughter as he sat there on his ass confused at what just happened. Catherine slowly sobered up in her fun, and her eyes trailed to the window. Death had stood up, dusting himself off as she spoke.

"why are we back in ankah-morpork?"

Death looked back at her, and tilted his head, and responded. "i have to bring you back and figure out what purpose you had towards the universe." He said simply.

Catherine cocked her head. "and another thing.. why are you.. well.." she gestured towards him to prove her point.

"Mortal?" he completed her sentence.

She nodded.

"I have been sentence to death, and this is a way for me to undo what I have done towards your fate, as well as a possible easy-clean up death sentence if I should die while I am vulnerable to death myself at the moment. While I cannot undo some.. 'other' mistakes, I have been given a chance in hopes in sparing you."

Catherine started at him wide-eyed as she soaked up this new information.

"w-wait.. your going to be killed?" she asked shocked.

Death slowly nodded.

Catherine stared at him for another moment, when took a deep breath. "how much time do we have." She demanded.

"two weeks, 3 days, 9 hours, and 22 minutes. He said informatively.

Catherine stared at him like he had turned into a spoon and flew away right before her eyes. Her mouth hung open for a moment, then she snapped into action, grabbing some clothes from her bag and slipped it on in the bathroom (out of death's sight to his disapointment.) and marched towards the door, grabbing a muffin and stuffing it into death's mouth as she grabbed her pack and dragged him out with her, leaving the room into a hallway, and descending down the stairs. They had very little time left, and very little accomplished. They had to get a move on.

. . .

James had spent the whole entire night rounding up men to help him capture the kidnapper that had taken Catherine. He was also grateful to check back at the police station and had quite a few hands from the ranks to help him. They had went out and asked for any clues to the whereabouts of the kid-napper, explaining his description, as well as Catherine's. James Sat down on a bench, rubbing his temples in frustration. For half a night, and all morning, they had went around and asked for their whereabouts, and still had no leads to either of them. An officer approached him and handed him a cup of coffee to keep him up and alert.

James reluctantly took it from his hands, mumbling a thanks as he took a slow long drink of the bitter warm liquid.

"any clues yet?" he asked the head officer.

He shook his head. "are you sure you have the right description? As you mention it was nearing late hours."

James looked up at him and furrowed his brows in irritation. "im positive! He rode his horse right up in front of me, trying to grab at her! I tried to pull her behind me, but I think she tried to make a run for it, and he had an opening."

James was flustered, having to repeat his story more then he favored. The officer raised his eyebrow, and continued his interrogation.

"well, you seem to be close to her. did she have anyone who may have a motive?"

James stared at him dumbfound. "well.. granny Maggie.. her employer said she was a bit secretive.. she didn't give her full name to her until just recently."

The officer thought for a moment. "maybe she was hiding, or running away from someone. I doubt it was a lawful crime as she has no record of anything. Maybe it was personal."

As he spoke, a man ran up to them, huffing and panting as he dragged a poor small round woman hehind him.

"sir! i found a clue to the whereabouts of the kid-napper! This woman claims to have seen a tall man in a dark article of clothing and a small woman in a peach-colored dress apon a white mare ridding out of town just east of here." He said informatively.

James stood up and ordered for everyone to be rounded up and head towards the next town over, ankah-morpork. James had ridden ahead of everyone else as they started to gather. He climbed into the carriage as it started on its 4 hour trip. As they rode along, James carefully slipped his hands into his coat, and slowly pulled out a revolver, finding comfort from it as its worn handle contrasted with his hand, fitting perfectly in his grip. he would find this man, and he will take him out at any cost to save Catherine.

"Catherine.. im coming.


	19. Chapter 19: meet bill door

**hey! this weekend has been productive, and i got a load of things done, this chapter being one of them! ^.^ today's chapter was inspired by... -drum roll- A log that is preoccupying a space in my 55 gal aquarium of goldfish. :D THANK MOTHER NATURE FOR INVENTING WOOD, AND MAN FOR IMITATING IT WITH PLASTIC. i wont keep you any longer, on with the story i say! heir heir! o3o**

The carriage slowing arrived at its destination as it pulled up into the busy streets of town. James stepped out and started to ask around for any more clues. He had many witnesses seeing them on horseback traveling through during late hours, but non knew exactly where they went. He ended up going in circles from the various directions everyone claimed to have saw them traveling. He soon reunited with the group that soon arrived, and they all investigated each clue separately. James was getting frustrated as time ticked by. Every moment they spent looking for clues, the longer Catherine had to endure god knows what devious thing that kidnapper is doing to her. James ran a shaky hand through his hair as the men gathered with their reports.

"report." He demanded as they lined up side by side in front of him.

The first man spoke out. "a woman claimed to have seen them ride into town. They where headed straight through town, and turned right after 6 blocks."

He turned to the next man for his report.

"a woman in that block saw them walking down the street and dismounted at a bed and breakfast. The owner claimed to have checked them in, and noticed the woman has unconscious. He assumed she fell asleep, but I believe she probably have been drugged, sir." James grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"are they still there? Have they check out!?" he said anxiously. The man blinked a couple times and answered.

"no, they checked out this afternoon. They headed west again, im assuming the farmlands.."

James was going to reply when something caught his eye in the distance. He looked with wide-eyes as a white mare rode by a block over, and disappeared behind a corner of a building. He immediately released the man and ran after the horse in a frenzy. He sharply turned the corner, nearly loosing his balance as the horse came into view once more. He shouted towards them as she scurried down the street after them.

Catherine peeked over death's shoulder to the sound of shouting. It took her a moment when she made out who it was. James was sprinting like a track star towards them, even though the horse was traveling at a lazy speed, being tired from the night before. Death looked back to see him, and glowered. Catherine looked up to him, and gently placed a hand over his, causing him to stop the horse, to his distaste. James finally caught up and was panting franticly as he made a grab for Catherine, stuffing his hand into his coat with the other. Death grabbed his hand before it touched her, and glared at him as his gaze shifted to the revolver that was half way unsheathed. James looked at him with a moment of confusion, then furrowed his brows, snapping back on track, and took his revolver all the way out, pointing it to death's face. Death glared at him, but he didn't let go of the man's wrist. Catherine looked in horror at what unfolded before her. Catherine squeaked franticly at James.

"what do you think your doing!? Drop that thing now before you hurt him!" James looked at her dumbfound, giving death an opening as he grabbed the revolver away, and brought the hilt down hard on his right temple. James felt limp to the ground as more men started to approach. Quite a few had revolvers out, and without warning, one man shot at them, hitting death in the right shoulder. Death fell to the ground as Catherine stared in shock. The men soon advanced, and restrained death, 5 men holding him down as one tried to pry Catherine away to safety. Catherine cried out at him to let her go, when she was shoved into a carriage and locked in. she watched as they picked death's struggling form and dragged him away into a different carriage. They managed to lock him in as they went to tend to their comrade laying unconscious in the ground. They

the men carried him inside a store, and sat him down as he came around. A huge purple bruise was forming on his temple as he held a hand up to touch it. he hissed at the throbbing pain. Before he could understand what was going on, a loud cracking sound came from outside. Everyone, including him, ran out of the shop to see what was unfolding. The carriage holding the kidnapper was shaking violently, as something was trying to tear out from inside. Another loud crack came from the door as it was kicked to splinters off the carriage. The kidnapper, or whatever 'it' was, climbed out of the Carriage that was threatening to fall apart from its abuse. His eyes seemed to glow an eerie blue as his features seem to be sunken into black, resembling a skull. If that wasn't strange enough, the air around them turned cold, sending a haunting chill down their backs as their breaths hung in the air. It was the middle of summer, and it was noon, so you can imagine their surprise at the change of temperature. The thing stood to its full height of seven feet as it stood before them all, blood trickling down its right shoulder. The thing breathed heavy, almost like a growl as he shifted his gaze left and right at the crowd. Then his gaze fell onto James. James paled considerably as he searched for his revolver, witch unfortunately, he lost it during his rescue act. The street fell silent. That's when soft banging sounds where heard somewhere in the back of the crowd. Death snapped his gaze from James to the carriage that held Catherine. He immediately stalked towards her. Everyone moved out of the way, afraid of this monstrous thing. Everyone except James. As soon as he realized where the thing was going after, he raced throught the crowd, shoving men out of the way to Catherine. Death saw him run out of the crowd, and started pulling at the door on the other side. Death narrowed his eyes into slits, furious at this boy for not knowing when to back down.

James yanked at the carriage door, but to no avail. He then fumbled through his pocket, and took out a shaking key as he franticly unlocked the door. He let out a triumphant uneasy huff as he yanked the door open, and there was Death, sitting there in the carriage, glaring at him. Before James could comprehend what he was staring at, Death lashed out a hand and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him into the carriage as his glare burrowed into James skull. Death narrowed his eyes into slits once more, when his eyes went wide as someone yanked at him, jerking him backwards and falling out of the carriage. Catherine loomed over him with her arms crossed. James was standing on his hands on the carriage, when he saw Catherine and immediately lunged for her, kicking death in the abdomen during the process. James wrapped his arms round her and started to drag her away from that thing.

"Catherine! Oh thank god your alright- come this man can't hurt you anymore. I'll prepare a carriage to take you back immediately." Spoke james franticly as he continued dragging her.

"James." Said Catherine in a low tone.

"I know, Im happy to see you too, but we must talk later. Someone tie this man up!" shouted james.

"James!" shouted Catherine. He still paided her no mind as he continued rambling orders.

"notify the station, call off the search, send a report-" he was interrupted as Catherine shoved him away from her and slapped him on the face, but not enough to actually hurt. "James!"

He looked dumbfound at her, holding his hand to his cheek.

Catherine glared at him, her hands into fists on either side of her as she let out a huff and turned around to Death. She knelt down beside him, and inspected his face in her hands, cooing re-assuring words. Death in turn wrapped an arm protectively around her as James stared slack-jawed.

"w-what.. Catherine, whats the meaning of this?" he said shakingly.

Catherine wipped her head around at him accusingly. "'that' is non of your concern! Now fetch a doctor before he bleeds to death!"

James stared at her in shock. "you want to help him!?"

"ofcourse I want to help him!"

"b-but! He kid-napped you! He took you away!" said james.

Catherine raised an eye brow at him, making him feel stupid. "I admit his entrance was a bit miss-guiding, but he did not kid-nap me. If anything, he is trying to save me."

James furrowed his brows. "what do you mean?"

Catherine let out a sigh. "its complicated, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now, stop standing like an idiot, and find a doctor."

James crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "I am a doctor." He pouted.

Catherine raised her brow at him again. ".. I meant one that's experienced, not a graduate."

James shoulders slacked down in defeat, looking discouraged as he turned away to set up plans for a doctor with two other men.

Death cocked his head at her, amazed she had defended him. Catherine turned back at him and looked at him funny.

"what?" she asked.

"you defended me." He stated. "why?"

Catherine looked him over for a moment, then pressed her face to his cheek. "because I care about you." She said softly, smiling lightly at him.

His face turned a bit pink as he tried to look at something else. Catherine giggled and wrapped her arms around his, helping him up to his feet. She carefully slipped under his arm, holding it on her shoulders as they moved towards an inn to get away from the attention people where giving them.

Two officers helped them inside, moving Death upstairs to a room. Catherine Carefully removed his shirts and laid them next to him in bed. Death cocked his head again when her face changed color. He was amazed how frequently she blushed when she was around him. Every time she did, it made him want to grab at her and kiss those warm cheeks, just to make her blush even more. She cleaned as much blood as she could, and tied a towel over his shoulder to stop the bleeding. Moments later, the doctor arrived. Catherine stood next to death as the doctor started to remove the towel, and took out an elongated tool that held a cotton ball, and another that was curved at the end. The doctor slowly pressed the cotton ball around the bullet hole to remove excess blood, and clamped the wound open. Death clenched his jaw at the stinging pain. He gripped at the fabric of the bed as the doctor stretched out his wound. Catherine, seeing him in pain, reached down and placed a hand over his. He slowly unclenched the fabric, and their hands slipped into each other. The doctor, having finished setting up the wound for removal of the bullet inside, picked up the elongated tool that was similar to tongs, and slowly pressed it into the bullet hole. Death squeezed at Catherine's hand as the tool dug into his flesh. It finally came into contact with something metal, and slowly pulled itself out. Catherine turned away, shy of the sight of blood that was dripping from his wound. The doctor cleaned, and bandaged death, and said his farewells. Death laid on his back in bed as Catherine moved around to his side. Catherine could tell he was tired. he could hardly keep his eyes open, and his movements where sluggish. She gently placed a hand on his cheek. He in turn placed his hand over hers, looking up to her face fondly. She smiled at him, her hand still in his as he moved it to his mouth, placing a light kiss on her knuckles. Their moment together was short-lived when someone cleared their throat. James was leaning in the doorway with his arms over his chest with furrowed brows. He still resented this man, and seeing the woman he loves showing such affection towards him, made Jame's blood boil.

"so, I heard you and Catherine know each other, and that.. You were helping her. Care to explain mr…?" James let his sentence hang.

Catherine looked at him agitated.

"Can you not see he needs rest? Your questions will have to wait till later, james." Said Catherine, her face turning a shade of red as her tolerance over james is slowly eroding away.

James stepped further into the room, examining death.

"If he can manage to stay awake while your around, I think he can at least give me his name." said James, straightening up to his full height as he gained confidence from death's weaken state, but this soon faltered as death sat up and turned his head slowly towards James with a look that could kill a man.

"you want my name.. BOY". Said death, his voice changing to its natural sound at the last word.

Death's face contorted into a grinning skull very briefly, almost like lightning as he stared down at James. even when sitting up in bed, he towered over most, james being one. James couldn't help but wimper a bit as his legs shook.

"My name.." said death as he drew back in his seat. "Is bill door." He said simply.


	20. Chapter 20: house intruder

**sorry its so short! and it took forever to post! i had serious writters block, and other junk on my mind. i will be working on the next chapter right now, so may be posted soon, depending on how tired i get. PLEASE BE HAPPY I UPDATED! . anyway, i think the story shall end around chapter 25, as i want to take a break from writting, and start on a new story sometime around halloween. and SINCE it is nearing halloween, it shall be about my favorite serial killer.**

**anyway, back to the story. sincerely, demise.**

James stood there speechless, then he quickly let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as Catherine let out a giggle, holding her hands over her mouth. James furrowed his brows and straighten up again, feeling embarrassed of showing his fear. he cleared his throat and continued.

"mr. door… right. Sounds made up."

Death scowled at him as Catherine walked back to his side, placing a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"why does everyone keep saying that?" grumbled Death.

Catherine tried hard to stifle her laughter once more as James continued with his interrogation.

"well, mr. door, how did you and Catherine meet, seeing that you two … are friendly." Scoffed james.

Catherine gave him a warning look, which he paid to mind to as he intentionally walked in between her and death.

"and further more …" he continued. "what is this problem I hear you are helping Catherine with?"

"james!" yelled Catherine, as she yanked at his arm and half dragged him out the room, shutting the door behind them.

"what do you think your doing!" demanded Catherine.

"me!? What are you doing!" replied James.

"who do you think you are questioning him around!? I made it clear to you I was in no danger!"

"Ha! Don't think I believed that lie for a second! What Catherine, do you feel obligated to him? Huh? Is that why your defending him? Because he's helping your 'problem'? problem, ha! Was it a favor he was doing you or where you desperate? you could of talked to me! Has he threatened you? Has he brain washed you to be his whore!? Or are you just a-"

-smack-

James stood with his face turned to the side, Catherine glaring at him with her fists clenched.

"how dare you. Did you think I could be so desperate?" she said in a low tone. "I don't need you or anybody ordering me around like I am some kind of object! I am a grown woman and I am capable of deciding things on my own without anyone's consent!" And with that, Catherine stormed passed him, marching down the stairs, and slamming the door on her way out of the bed and breakfast.

James just stood in his spot and stared after her, his hand on his cheek. Finally, with his jaw clenched tight, he left to his room just down the hall, shutting the door quietly.

Catherine climbed onto the white mare she decided to name twilight, and rode off to an unknown destination. She needed some time to herself, and staying around here will only cause more trouble. Besides, she has bigger problems to take care of. She was within a half hour into her ride when she realized that she was surrounded by farmlands. She decided it would be best to check on her home. She soon neared her small cottage, and dis-mounted twilight, slowly making her way to her cottage. She found the door unlocked, and stepped into her empty abode. It was dark, the curtains all drawn back, blocking the sunlight outside. Catherine couldn't help but feel alert. Something was off, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She made her way to the windows and drew back the curtains, letting light into her home. She turned around and looked over her home once more, placing her hands on her hips, then moved into her room, repeating the process. Her mother had left a mess for her in the living room. Her tea set and plates littered the table, wads of paper laid scattered all over the floor as bits and pieces of fabric stuck to the couch. The kitchen wasn't spared in her mother's visit. There where egg shells on the counter, flour on the floor, dishes piled up in the sink, and trash everywhere. Catherine sighed as she opened up a storing compartment, and pulled out a broom and dust pan. she cleaned for hours, picking up after her mother until she felt a slight chill. She looked out the window. The sun was starting to set. She wondered if she should go back and check on Death, but after some thinking, she concluded it whould be safer to return in the morning then travel around for hours in the dark. Alone. She stepped into her living room area and crouched near the fire place. Grabbing a bundle of wood, she tossed them in and started a match, lighting the logs and inviting warmth into her home. she fed more logs to the fire, and left to change out into her night gown. It had gotten darker to the point the world outside was a shade of navy blue as the last few rays of daylight soon slipped away. Grabbing a thick blanket, she nimbly moved back to the living room, wrapping herself with the blanket, and curling into her couch as the feeling returned to her toes from padding around on the cold wooden floorboards. She picked up a cup of tea she had made herself, and took a long slow sip, letting the warmth of the liquid spread throughout her body. She couldn't help but smile. After all the things that had happened for the past two months, she could finally relax in her home, not having to worry about a thing, at least, not at this moment. She stretched her limbs, letting out a yawn as sleep started to overwhelm her. getting into a comfortable position, she closed her eyes as the heat of the fire gently kissed her face. She would have fallen asleep quickly in these conditions, except for one tiny tinny detail. It was very quiet. Almost un-naturally quiet. There was no crickets chirping, or the gentle sound of the wind blowing through trees, not even the occasional hooting of a night owl. Catherine looked anxiously at her surroundings, the feeling of alertness returning to her. Her home was completely dark, as her vision was impaired to whatever the light didn't reach from the fire place. To make matters worse, the fire was slowly starting to die down. She would have gotten up and feed more logs, but fear nailed her to her spot. She didn't like the idea of getting up and turning her back to what ever could be out there and leaving herself vulnerable. She didn't like the idea of 'getting up' all that satisfying either. Finally, she convinced herself all of this was just silly, and her mind was probably playing tricks on her from lack of sleep. Tired of watching the fire slowly dying down along with the steady rise of fear, she snapped her eyes shut, and tried hard to fall asleep. She soon relaxed once again, her mind fuzzy of the fear she had manifested, and was barly half awake, when she heard s creek of floorboards. She snapped her eyes open. Darkness. The fire long since been out, leaving her in complete oblivion. She darted her eyes franticly, then yelped when a loud thud came from outside. Her heart was racing as her breathing started to sound like gasps. Another thud came shortly after. Then another. Footsteps. They soon came to a hault, witch scared Catherine more then the footsteps as she dared not to make a sound, afraid of giving herself away. then there was a loud snap! Wood being broken into splinters, followed by a creak as her front door was swung open. Moments pasted. Years, seasons, and nothing followed after that. Catherine didn't hear anyone coming in, but she knew, someone was in her home. she sunk into her blanket, hoping that what ever it was, would leave soon, or to hope this was another nightmare, and that she would wake up at the bed and breakfast with death there to protect her.. no such luck as something loomed over her, and clammed its hand over her mouth and body, dragging her silently out of her home to who knows where.


	21. Chapter 21: early termination

**ME BRING CHAPTER. ME TIRED. ME NEED SLEEP. ANGRY CAVEMAN NEED MANWICH. ME MAKE CHILLI NOW. Chapter 21. -damon**

Death laid quietly in bed. It had gotten considerably dark outside, and he hasn't seen Catherine since that afternoon. He was becoming a bit worried. After another moment of waiting, he carefully got up from bed, trying not to move his shoulder, and strolled towards the door. He pulled it open, and stepped into the hallway. He slowly made his way downstairs. A hand full of people were sitting to their late night dinner as the owner sat lazily behind the counter of the check-out table, scribbling at a few forms. When he entered, everyone seemed to go quiet, some even left to turn in for the night. Death stalked towards the check-out counter, not getting the owner's attention until he spoke.

"excuse me." Spoke death.

The owner jumped a bit in his seat out of surprise, then looked up at his recent customer, who was very, very tall. 'good god, his heads just under a foot from reaching the ceiling' thought the owner.

"oh, uh. Eh-hem. Pardon me, I .. Didn't see you their. 'how could you miss him.' Retorted his thoughts. He tried not to grin, being rude to his paying customer as 'Bill' continued.

"Have you seen the woman who was accompanying me here?"

The owner placed his glasses on, and skimmed through the check-in book until he found what he needed. "ah! You mean miss Catherine dailgate? Yes, a feisty girl. She left after getting into an argument with that student graduate who lead that search party here. She left some time ago im afraid. Not sure where she went." Shrugged the owner.

Death stood there In thought for a moment, then turned away. "thank you. You have been helpful.." said death, deep in thought.

"you welcome!" said the owner cheerfully as death ascended the stairs once more.

Death stalked quickly towards Jame's room, then knocked slow and loudly against the door, which made a cracking sound on the last knock. He had hoped to get some information from that boy, but instead, was greeted by a man who was sharing the room with James, who was from the search party. He was angry, having just been awoken.

"of all things good and sane, this better be important or I will have your hea-!" he stopped short as death stared at him in his towering form.

The man gulped. "y-yes? h-h-how may I help you?"

"I am looking for james felonious." Replied death.

"O-oh, you just missed him.. he was rambling off about short people threatening him in cloaks, and ran out of the room like a mad man."

"short people? Did he happen to mention what.. they where?" asked death.

The man raised a brow at him as if he was crazy, and thought for a moment.

"I don't think so, but he did mention something about auditors.." said the man.

Death stiffened at the word, and hurried down the stairs two steps at a time, and rushed towards the check-out table.

"I need a horse immediately. I don't care where, I don't care who, I need it now." Demanded death.

The owner nodded, and picked up his telephone, talking to someone on the other end. He furrowed his brows, and said his goodbyes grimly.

"well, it seems we have no horses, except a stray stallion my men found roaming the streets, but no one could get near it."

"I'll take it." Answered death as he dropped a sack of gold in front of the owner, and stalked out towards the stalls. He passed several empty stands until he passed one what snorted at him. death looked over the pale horse as it stared back at him. death placed a hand over its nose. The horse didn't stray away from his hand, instead, leaned towards it as it snorted again.

"Binky.." muttered death.

He then swung the gate open, and quickly threw a saddle upon his trusty steed, mounting, and ridding off on a swirl of clouds.

. . .

Catherine awoke, finding herself tied up and sitting in a cold dark room. She looked franticly around at her surroundings, straining her ears to hear anything, any signs or clues to where she was, and how she had gotten here. All she heard was the sound of dripping water that echoed off the walls of her confinements. She tested her bonding around her wrists. She could just move them enough so that her wrists could twist around, but unable to slip free. She tried to get up to feel for an object, anything to get the ropes off, but when she moved her right leg, the sound of jiggling metal followed, then restrained her foot before she could draw it towards her body. She was chained to her spot. Catherine huffed in frustration. Yet again, she had found herself in a bad situation. She sat quietly, thinking up a plan on what she should do next. she thought of pouncing her kidnapper, or pretending she was still knocked out and attack at the most opportune time, or, when she can see, secretly free herself of her bonding and sneak out when no one's looking. All of them sounded great, but she needed to know who exactly she was dealing with..

She spoke to soon as the door swung open, making a loud creeking sound. light flooded into her room. She squinted, trying to make her eyes adjust to the new lighting as she tried to make out the person walking towards her.

"finally up, I see." Spoke her kid-napper.

"…james? Is that you?"

Replied Catherine, a bit shocked. He was a mess. Hair stuck out at every direction, and shirt part way unbutton, and his bow hung loosely around his neck, undone. He was shaking a bit. he looked spooked.

"wha- where are am i? whats going on? Why am I tied up!" she demanded as she struggled against her bonding's.

James was now about two feet away from her as he stared un-passively at her.

"trust me, im doing the both of us a favor."

Catherine glared up at him as she tried to move further back, keeping her distance from him. she had to be cautious. What could be his motive? Could she have struck a nerve when they were fighting?

"james, let me go."

He chuckled lightly, almost hysterical.

"i.. cant do that. They will punish me." He said shakingly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"w-who?" she asked.

He snapped his gaze back to her. "you know that "friend' of yours? He isn't what he seems."

Catherine's heart sped up. 'Does he know? No, how could it be?' she thought, but she didn't want to give anything away, so she pressed on.

"what… what do you mean.." she replied.

"hes death. Death! The robe, the scythe, the horse.. " he started laughing nerviously. "you think im crazy.. don't you.." he said in a low tone that made her edgy as he took a step closer.

"James.. un tie me right now."

"oh.. nonononono, my dear, I cant do that. They will end my exsistance. I have to do what they say. Oh no, you mustn't go anywhere.. "

"who? Who is telling you to do this?" demanded Catherine.

"the voices… these things, the auditors of reality. They control everything. They told me. If I don't do what they say, they will terminate me.." he said shakingly, breaking into sweat.

"what are they planning james.. whats going on.."

James dropped to his hands and knees, and crawled closer to her, their face just under an inch apart.

"we… wait." He said simply, grinning, which made Catherine uncomfortable.

He then rolled back and sat on his behind across from her, laughing nerviously again as he continued.

"We wait.. until he comes and gets the girl.. then… we will get rid of them both.." as he spoke, his voice kind of droned, almost echo. Catherine was frightened. They were plotting against death, using her as bait.

. . .

Death carfully dismounted onto thin air, as he stalked towards the plain white building that just existed in thin air. He entered the building as a few short translucent figures walked passed him, shuffling around with paper spilling out of their arms. One stood in front of him, stopping him in his path.

You should not be here. He stated plainly.

Death just walked through him, and continued on as all the minor auditors he passed stopped and stared after him. he found a heavy oak door, and pushed it open. To his surprise, the elder auditors where not present. This only confirmed what he dreaded. They had taken Catherine.

Death quickly mounted binky, and set off to death country. When he arrived, he found his home completely trashed. Albert had really let the place go, seeing that death had not return, and finding out he was charged with the death sentence. Albert just stared at death blankly as he stalked around the house in search of his scythe and sword. He couldn't comprehend the fact the death was now mortal for the time being. Death searched around until he found his scythe in his office, and his sword in his umbrella stand.

He left in no time at all, he mounted back onto binky, and roe off once again, ripping a hole into reality, and searching through time and space for any clues to their whereabouts. He had spotted one of the auditors, and trailed it, keeping a good distance. He watched as it entered the great hall of trials, where they had sentenced him to death. Death didn't dare enter, as he would be caught, so he hid until the entrance was clear, and slipped in without anyone noticing. he hid behind some stacks of paperwork until another auditor floated pass him. he followed it closely. He was nearly caught several times as the auditor would look back to see if it was being followed. Finally, it had reach its destination as it looked cautiously down the halls, and slipped a key into one of the holding compartments, slipping in quietly. Death quickly made his way to the the door, and slowly peeked inside. He saw Catherine, chained to the floor with her wrists tied behind her back, two auditors, and james. Death glared at james. Oh how he hated the boy. Everyone turned to look at him as he slipped in, eclipsing what little light came through the doorway. Catherine looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"death!" she gasped as he was about 4 feet away.

He looked them over, then something occurred to him. where was the third auditor?

The door was slammed shut as he looked back, getting a brief glimpse of the third auditor as he locked them in.

"kill them." ordered one of the auditors as both of them hovered back against the wall, keeping out of the way.

Death turned to the sound of a revolver being loaded, then followed by sadistic breathing as a loud gunshot echoed throughout the dark room..

. . .

Catherine shrieked at the loud gunshot, hurting her sensitive ears, but most of all, filling her with dread as tears welled up in her eyes. All that followed was dead silence as James breathed in a shaky manner, and started to laugh like a maniac. She heard a clank as the revolver fell to the ground. Catherine started in dis-belief in the direction she had last seen death. She tried to move towards him, and reached out with her foot. She felt a soft material as it made contact with her toes. She chocked back a sob as she drew her leg back. 'He was still in the same position… he didn't dodge the bullet.' That was all that ran through her head as she choked back another sob, letting out a gasp. She started crying softly. Then, james stopped laughing as he breathed heavily.

"oh Catherine!" he called out enthusiastically. Catherine yelped as she was grabbed roughly by the hair by a crazy james as he shouted "I found you! I got you!" in a sadistic melody. Catherine placed her hands over his, trying to pry her hair from his grasp.

Enough of this, terminate her now. called out one of the auditors.

The third auditor, who was waiting outside the door, unlocked the cell, understanding that the main threat, death, had been dealt with. As he swung the door open, Catherine watched in fear as James picked up the revolver and loaded it once more, pressing it to her temple.

"heh..hehehehehhh…hhany last words my dear?" asked James as he continued laughing madly.

What is the meaning of this. Where is his body. Spoke out one of the auditors.

That's when Catherine turned her head enough to look where she thought Death's body should be laying. There was nothing, but his cape. Then she heard a humming sound, like when someone plays the whine glass by running their figure around the rim. Everyone turned to the source of the sound, finding an eerie blue outline of a scythe, and two glowing orbs. Then, the scythe was swung, hitting James on the back of the head with the hilt, knocking him out. Stepping out from the darkness, was death. He gripped his scythe firmly, making an echoing crack as his skin broke away into dust, leaving only his skeletal form. Along with the process, his clothes became tattered. his vest was torn like rib-cages, as they exposed his actual ribs, and his cheapux was tattered, and exposed his spine. This would all have been intimidating, except for the fact that his trousers fell down.


	22. Chapter 22: mine

**hello! i bring you another not-so-glorious-chapter-but-you-read-it-anyway :D getting close to being done! ^.^ anyway, everything will go just fine from here on out. hope you enjoy, and special thanks to the people who read, followed, and or reviewed this. i had fun writting it. CHAPTER 22 PEEPS**

Silence fell over as they all stared at death as he picked his trousers up. He made sure to tighten his belt before he continued. He stalked towards the two auditors, while the third entered furiously, glaring at the unconscious james. They stood before death, as he towered over them with absent eye sockets.

YOU HAVE BROKEN THE RULES, AUDITORS. Announced death.

The auditors looked at one another, then back at him. you can not punish us, death. You are serving time. Death loomed over them in a more threatening way as they shrunk back.

MY PUNISHMENT HAD BEEN TERMINATED. I HAVE SET HISTORY BACK TO ITS COURSE. He replied.

The auditors thought for a moment. You reversed the death of standford? But how?

Death gave Catherine a side-long glance, as she was listening. Catherine's eyes widened in shock, as tears still hung to her cheeks. Death felt a bit guilty as he turned back to the auditors.

I PASSED ON THE RESONSIBILITY TO HIS BROTHER, WHO IS TO BE NEXT IN LINE FOR THE ENTITLMENT OF THEIR FAMILY NAME. Said death simply.

the auditors continued. We see you managed to undo your deeds, but you had another task during your sentence. You where to set her back into her course. You have not completed that task, and therefore, she must be terminated. Death's eyes flared as the blue orbs retuned to him, blazing as he dared for them to move.

**SHE HAS BEEN GIVEN HER FATE.** Roared death.

The auditors looked confusingly at each other. she is still uncharted. What trickery is this. Demanded the auditors.

**SHE IS BETROTHED TO ME..** Said death in a low growl. Catherine stared at him with her mouth hung open as he paid her no mind. The auditors discussed amongst themselves in fear, when they turned back to death, who waited for their answer. You cannot do this. It is against the rules to be with a mortal.

**THERE IS NO RULE AGAINST IT, AND YOU CAN BRING HER NO HARM AS SHE IS NOW NONE OF YOUR CONCERN. **

But the rules-

**YES, THERE ARE RULES, AND YOU BROKE THEM. NOW YOU MUST DEAL WITH THE CONCEQUENCES. **

Spoke death as he swung his scythe at them, sending them elsewhere in the hall of trials to be judged.

After a short pause, he turned back to Catherine as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"d-death" she stuttered. He smashed the chains with the hilt of his scythe, and carefully cut of her restraints. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you.." she squeaked.

Death carefully wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer to him.

After a moment of just holding each other, Catherine looked up at him with puffy eyes. "w-what did you mean by … me being betrothed to you?"

Death's face turned a tint of pink.

I… ERR…

He looked awkwardly to the side. IT.. WAS TO KEEP THE AUDITORS FROM TERMINATING YOU. THERE.. THERE IS A RULE THAT IF A MORTAL IS BOUND TO A PERSONIFICATION, THEY ARE THEIR RESPONSIBILITY ALONE.

"you mean.. like albert?"

IN A WAY.. YES.

"But.. You said betrothed.."

…I KNOW.

Catherine's face turned red as he shifted his eyes to the floor.

"Does.. That mean I'm…" death looked back at her, waiting for her to continue.

Catherine's cheeks turned a bright red as she was lost of words. Then death slowly looked towards the ground, his shoulders sagging.

I AM NOT FORCING YOU INTO MARRAGE.. YOU ARE FREE TO BE WITH ANYONE YOU WISH..

Silence fell between them. Death waited what seemed like decades for her to respond. Then he felt her place her hand to his face, making him face her. she pulled him towards her as she leaned in. Death felt like his chest would burst as she pressed her lips against his jaw line.

"..i want to be with you." she said finally as she drew back from their kiss.

Death was taken aback.

YOU.. I … WE? His jaws where slacked open as for the first time in his existence, he was lost for words.

Catherine wrapped her arms around his waist as she looked up at him. "i think I could get use to this."

Death slowly drew his arms up and wrapped them around her, pressing her closer to him as he nuzzled into her shoulder.

. . .

Death had taken Catherine back to her home. questions buzzed in catherine's head as they entered her little cottage, but they will have to wait as Catherine rushed to the Bathroom to relieve herself. Death, who had entered close behind, stood in the middle of her living room. He examined her home once more, as he only ever been inside once during business. He took his time as he looked around the house, picking up random house objects here and their, and studying them. he decided to stop when he nearly broke a small glass statue, bumping into a table by accident. He sat himself down on the couch as thoughts flourished in his mind.

'she is.. mine. Mine..' it echoed in his head as he realized what it truly meant. 'mine to protect. Mine to have.. mine to .. love..'

He snapped out of thoughts as Catherine came out of the bathroom. She poked her head out of her bedroom door, cluching a towel over herself.

"I'll just be a moment longer." Informed Catherine as she gently shut the door. Death stared at the door and waited patiently for her to change. After some time, she stepped out of her room into the kitchen, setting a kettle to boil.

"whould you care for some tea?" she asked.

CERTAINLY.

Catherine took out two cups and placed some tea in each cup. She left them on the counter as she walked over to the fireplace, and started a fire. it was still dark out. It whould be morning in under an hour or so, but it was still very cold. She sat herself next to death as she pulled her blanket over herself to keep warm. Death shyly wrapped an arm around her waist, causing her to gasp as he pulled her towards him. Catherine looked up at him and giggled as she placed her hands over his bony ones, holding them in place on her tummy as she leaned against his chest.

"I been meaning to ask.. what should I call you? I can't just keep calling you death.."

Death looked at her thoughtfully as he came up with a solution.

I AM NOT QUITE FOND OF ANY NAMES, BUT I THINK MY 'REAL NAME' WILL DO QUITE FINE.

Catherine giggled as she replied. "you mean for me to call you Bill?" laughed Catherine as she turned her body to face him, which forced him to lean back on one of the couch arms as Catherine laid on top of him, holding herself up with her hands placed on his chest, causing him to tense up at the action.

Catherine froze, and she had stopped laughing as her cheeks turned red, looking up at him wide-eyed. Her heart pounded as he stared at her, flushed with emotion, but their staring contest ended when the kettle whistled, breaking their eye contact as Catherine rolled off of Death. Death cleared his throat and sat back upright as Catherine went to make tea.

She carefully filled each cup with hot water, and brought it over to the couch, sitting just an inch further.

She handed him his cup as they sat quietly, listening to the logs crackling in the fireplace.

Catherine took a sip of her tea, savoring the citrusy bitterness as she sneaked a quick glance at death. He was staring at her. Again. She made a sound as to clear her throat, and found the courage to start another conversation, one that had been nagging at her, and since they where finally alone together, she felt it was the right time to have her questions answered.

"by the way.. what.. happened to Stanford? I heard those auditors talking about him, and you mentioned something about his brother taking on the family name?"

Death sat awkwardly, shifting a bit as he conjured up something to say that wouldn't upset her.

HE IS.. NO LONGER WITH US.

Catherine looked blankly at him. "what happened?" asked Catherine, curious to what caused this vile man's death.

….I KILLED HIM. stated death simply.

"you what?" replied Catherine, shocked. "but, I thought you wheren't allowed to do that!"

THE BOY HAD HARMED YOU. I WAS NOT GOING TO LET HIM WALK OUT SO EASILY. Replied death.

Catherine just stared at him, not knowing how she should feel. finally, She let out a heavy sigh, and wrapped her arms around his, scooting closer to him, but did not look up at him.

"im not going to thank you for killing Stanford, even if he was horrible, what you did was wrong.."

Death seemed drained as he waited for her to continue.

"but.." continued Catherine as she looked up at him. "thank-you for.. protecting me." As she spoke, she leaned towards him, and kissed his cheek, her face turning pink as death looked shyly down at her. Catherine felt that funny feeling once again, and pulled away slowly, her gaze shifting between him and the floor as she curled her legs up to her chest. as they sat their in silence, another question popped into her mind. Her face turned red as she debated if she should ask, but it was rather important.. wasn't it?

"um… Bill.. i.. was also wondering.. how.. I mean.. you know.. um.." her face started to turn red, finding this whole idea embarrassing to talk about. "after we're married.. Doesn't that mean um.. that we.. we're supposed to um.."

Death cocked his head, clearly not following what she was referring to.

Catherine swallowed lump as she continued. "You know.. 'that' night…" said Catherine quietly.

Death took this in, until he concluded something in his mind.

DOES THIS HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH SEX?

Catherine reddened like a beet as she buried her face in her blanket.

"I don't know! I mean! I didn't mean.. well I .. um.. i..." Catherine just let her sentence trailed, then took a shaky breath to calm herself.

"I mean.." she peeked over her covers towards him. "we are suppose to be married.. and .. how are we um.. you.."

OH..

Replied Death.

Catherine quickly changed her mind and regretting she asked as she reached for his arm again.

"I didn't mean it like that i-I was.. gah! I don't know! I-" Catherine was cut off as Death poked a figure under her chin, tipping her head up to meet his eyes.

'wait.. eyes?' Catherine blinked as she stared up at death's transparent face. She could still make out his skull. She reached up and touched his cheek. She gasped as she was greeted by tangible flesh. She reached back, placing both hands on his cheeks. She turned his head over in her hands, fascinated by the transparent illusion of his flesh. She giggled as he made that purring sound, and clearing his throat, clearly embarrassed of it.

"how are you doing that?" asked Catherine as she poked his cheeks, tracing down his jawline to his lips.

Death stared at her. she could see his cheeks turning pink as a low growl slipped from him. she blinked again, her face turning red also.

Death managed to stop himself as he answered her.

I TAKE FORM OF WHAT MOST PEOPLE THINK OF MY APPEARANCE, BUT I CAN ALSO CHANGE MY FORM MYSELF IF DESIRED.

Catherine gave him a small smile before yawning. Death cocked his head at the action, the word 'tired' popping into his mind as he drew her closer towards him. She reluctantly complied, pressing her head against his chest as he leaned onto one of the couch arms, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders, half way up death's chest. Catherine looked up towards him, his face back to a skull, and placed a goodnight kiss on his mandible, before closing her eyes for a much needed rest.

Death laid their as he watched her drift off to sleep, breathing softly against his chest. he nuzzled the top of her head as he ran a bony claw through a lock of her hair.

'mine..' was all he could think of as he listened to her soft rhythmic breathing…


	23. Chapter 23: be dressed, or be pant-less

**herro! i have decided that the next few installments shall be a bit longer, so yay! that means more reading. this chapter was inspired by: my goldfishes. AGAIN! THERE LIKE CRACK FOR MY WRITTING! anyway enjoy :3**

Six hours had pasted by as death kept a watchful eye on Catherine's sleeping form. Outside, the sun had risen only hours before as its rays poured into the room, giving life to everything it touched. Death looked with pride at how the sun made Catherine's pale skin seem to glow in an angelic way. He couldn't help but reach over and touch her. he caressed her arm, running down to her elbow, which caused her to stir. Death cocked his head at the action, and moved his ivory claws back up, stopping at her shoulders when he heard her let out a moan. Death hesitated for a moment as he was thinking. He wondered why she was making those sounds. She seemed to only do that when he touched her. he stared at her for another moment before laying his hand on her back, stroking in slow circular motions. He received another moan as she stirred a bit, and settling back down. He started to trace light random shapes with his index figure, which caused her to giggle in her sleep. Now death was really curious. He experimented some more, running his claw down her spine, which made her shiver. His hand wandered lower until he touched something soft and rounded. Without warning, Catherine's eyes snapped open as she stared wide-eyed at him.

"death!" shrieked Catherine, calling him by his true name. Death looked questionably at her, confused by the change in behavior towards him.

Catherine's face turned redder as unbeknownst to death, his grip had gotten tighter. Catherine kicked herself off the of him, landing on the floor, and leaped to her feet, staring at death.

"wha.. why- death!" shouted Catherine.

IS SOMETHING THE MATTER? Asked death.

Catherine's face reddened even more as she stared at him in disbelief.

"wha-you.. you touched my butt!" pointed Catherine accusingly.

At that moment, death's face turned a deep shaded of red.

I.. URM.. I DIDN'T MEAN TO..?

Catherine stood there, slowly folding her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes. "what else have you been doing while I was asleep?"

Death shift his gaze shamfully to the floor.

"Bill." Said Catherine In a low tone.

… I ATE YOUR COOKIE..

Catherine's jaw dropped. "you.. WHAT!"

Death, taken aback by the sudden outburst and kicked back, causing the couch to fall over.

Catherine looked at her empty plate grimly.

"first you.. 'feel' me up in my sleep, NOW you betray me by eating my cookie?" glared Catherine as she folded her arms over her chest.

Death slowly got to his feet as Catherine turned her back to him, pouting, which death found ridiculously childish and cute. He hesitantly padded around the knocked-over couch, and stood behind her. She still didn't turn back to him, so he did the only thing he could to get her attention. He slipped his arms around her waist, holding her against him as his head came to rest on her shoulder. Catherine squirmed a bit, but settled down and leaned against him, looking up at him irritated.

IM SORRY. He said simply.

After a moment of just standing there in his hold, Catherine let out a huff and crossed her arms over her his arms in defeat.

"I forgive you. But you owe me a cookie." She pouted.

Death, satisfied with his answer, slowly released her as she turned around to face him. She stared at her over-turn couch that she previously had occupied. She just sighed as she took the dishes on the table and dumped them into the sink to wash. Death just stood there, watching with curiosity. He took note of the state the couch was in, and he thought it be best if he fixed it.

Catherine was lazily cleaning out the tea cups when she heard the sound of creaking wood and the loud thump, followed by the sound of cracked bones. She looked over her shoulder to see death with his foot stuck under the couch. She watched with an eyebrow raised as he attempted to pull his leg out, popping his shin out of its sockets in the process as he stumbled on one leg and fell on his ass. Catherine stifled a giggle as he sat there glaring at the couch and his trapped appendage. Catherine left the dishes to dry on the rack as she made her way to death. she made her way to his leg, and gently wiggled it out, walking towards death and kneeling down next to him, handing his leg. Death snapped it back in place as Catherine watched in awe.

THANK YOU. he voiced.

"does it hurt you when that happens?" asked Catherine.

Death looked at her thoughtfully. NO. I AM NO LONGER A MORTAL. I FEEL NO PAIN.

Catherine looked at him skeptically before smiling deviously as she set her plan into action.

"Oh really, you can't feel ANY thing?" said Catherine, smiling mischievously.

I.. ER.. Death seemed to feel tight around the collar at her statement.

Catherine shifted onto her knees as she scooted closer to him. "can you feel.." as she paused, she gently poked his ribcage. "that?" asked Catherine eagerly.

..I FELT A RUFFLE. He said sincerely. Cather giggled at his enthusiastic tone, which didn't fit him at all. She continued her interrogation.

"what about…" she paused as she seemed to make up her mind where she should try next, then slowly poked his non-existent nose, pulling away quickly as she giggled again.

Death cocked his head, watching her in her fit of laughter. He loved everything about her laugh. It was a shy, honest giggle, and it always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

I THINK, I FELT SOMETHING THAT TIME. he half truthfully answered.

Catherine bit her bottom lip as she thought of her next action through. "how about.." as she spoke, she slowly leaned closer to him, catching death off guard as she placed a small kiss on his forehead, pulling away after a moment, covering her red cheeks.

Death stared at her in awe.

IM NOT CERTAIN ABOUT 'THAT' ONE. YOU.. COULD TRY AGAIN, JUST TO MAKE SURE. Stated death hopfully. MAYBE A LITTLE LOWER THIS TIME.

Catherine rolled onto her tummy in another fit of laughter as death chuckled lightly. Catherine nudged his arm. "you dog."

WOOF.

Catherine's cheeks where practically blazing at that statement. Death was largely out of character, which she found quite amusing. Susan did mention that her grandfather was 'silly.'

"stop it." Giggled Catherine as he pulled her onto his lap, pulling her hand away from her cheek as he pressed his face against them in his own special type of kiss. She felt just a ghost of what felt like cool lips against her warm cheek. Catherine leaned her head back against his chest, closing her eyes as she steadied her breathing while he nuzzled her shoulder, holding her securely against him. they were enjoying their quiet time together when the sound of locks caught their attention as the door swung opened. A chubby woman came into view with a horrid expression riddled on her face. Catherine stared back wide-eyed at her mother, her cheeks getting redder from embarrassment at being caught in someone's arms.

"m-mother? What are you doing here?" asked Catherine.

Her mother stood there with her mouth hung open in shock as her two companions came babbling behind her, stopping in their tracks when they saw the two inside.

Death just sat their stiff, but didn't release his hold around her. if anything, he tightened it, lowering his head to her shoulder as if to state that she belonged to him, and only him.

"Catherine." Her mother spoke fearfully. "w-who.. who is that man?" gestured her mother as her companions seemed to cower behind her. Catherine could tell her mother was freaking out. She was breathing rather rapidly, like she could pass out at any moment.

"his.. name.. is bill, my fiancé." She said plainly. Her mother stared wide-eyed at death, then back to Catherine.

"f-fiancé? He-you..? b-but.. how!? I mean! .. when did this happen!?" gasped her mother.

Catherine went quiet for a moment. "…yesterday..?"

Her mother just stared at her. it fell silent for a long time, until suddenly, her mothers companions squealed obnoxiously, shoving her mother in as they dragged the couple onto the couch, bunching up shoulder to shoulder as they rambled about wedding plans.

"Oh, what a glorious thing has happened today!" her mother mused. "my daughter. MY daughter fell in LOVE! And is getting MARRIED! Ahhh!" her mother couldn't sit still in her seat, contempt with joy.

"show us the ring, dear!" cooed mrs. Spottywatt.

They all squealed, waiting for her to show them. Catherine went pale a bit as Death stiffened. they quieted down when they saw she made no movement to show them. they all glared at death as he made a gulping sound.

I … UMM..

"oh my god! He hasn't proposed!?" cried her mother.

"we just.. agreed to get married. He didn't really.. uh.. asked."

Her mother and her two companions all shook their heads in disapproval, turning to glare at death once again.

"this simply will not do. My daughter is NOT marrying you until you propose to her. AND! It must be ROMANTIC!" demanded her mother. The trio all nodded in agreement as they yanked at the couple, her mother pulling Catherine to her feet and making their way to her bedroom, while mrs. Spottywatt and and mrs. Piggywagon dragged death to the door. "now, go get a ring. And don't spare ANY expense." Ordered the two women. "and pick a place to take her out. We'll get her ready, and remember, everything MUST be perfect. …and get a suit while you're at it." By then, they had shoved death onto the porch, and slammed the door behind him. death stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell just happened. First, he was enjoying some time with his bride-to-be, and the next thing he knew, he was shoved out of the house and ordered to make plans for a proposal.

He finally made up his mind as he took a few steps forward, and called his steed. Binky trotted forward, stopping in front of his master as death mounted hastily, and galloped off. He needed a ring, and he knew the perfect place to find such an item.

. . .

Inside the unseen university, a group of wizards prepare for a spell that could mean the difference between life and death of all things.

"Hurry up, I'm starving!" shouted one.

"Shut your trap! We have to put the precise amount or it won't work!" replied another, holding a bottle of ketchup over a bubbling cauldron.

"I've been waiting for my dinner for 5 hours! I am this close to eating my own hat!" emphasized the other as he displayed a length no longer than half a centimeter with his fingers.

The third, who stayed silent during the quarrel, was shielding himself under the table, just barley peeking over to watch what would happen.

It fell silent as the head wizard slowly squeezed the perfect amount of ketchup into the batch. They all watch with such intensity, leaning in for a more dramatic view, none daring to breathe as the contents slowly pushed out of the bottle.

Just then a loud noise caused everyone to jump in surprise as the bottle was emptied into the cauldron. Everyone took cover as the cauldron suddenly started to bubble violently as a goop monster formed itself.

The beast roared in anger, but fell silent as a swift 'woosh'ing sound caused a pained expression to form on its illegible face as it was cut into two, breaking apart onto a table, filling the row of bowls with its contents. Death stood in front of a hole in the wall, examining his scythe as the blue light slowly faded away. Satisfied that his weapon was not covered with the mysterious substance, he neatly folded the blade, and placed it back onto binky's saddle.

The wizards looked over their hiding places at death, still shaking from the previous intrusion.

"a-are we dead yet?" asked the silent wizard.

Death just shrugged. YOU TELL ME.

The three wizards slowly arose from their hiding places and carefully confronted death.

"i-if we're not dead, w.. what do you want?" asked the 'starving' of the three.

I NEED A RING. IT IS FOR SOMEONE VERY SPECIAL, AND A VERY IMPORTANT OCCATION, OR SO I HEARD.

The three stared at one another, then back to death as he waited silently.

"What type of occasion are we talking about here?" asked the leader, who held the empty bottle of ketchup.

A PERPOSAL. Stated death simply

"a what!?" they all shouted in a union.

"you, proposing? As in marrage?" asked the leader, taken aback by the news.

OFCOURSE. WHY ELSE WHOULD I REQUIRE A RING? Asked death curiously.

They all looked at one another, then scrambled off at every direction in excitement, gathering the materials they need.

"I have just the thing in my collection!" exclaimed the silent one.

"I'll make the band!" announced the hungry one.

"I'll get my blow-torch!" shouted the leader gleefully.

. . .

Catherine sat irritably as her mother and her friends poked and prodded her hair and face. She stared boredly at her reflection with her head rested in one hand, waiting for them to come to a compromise on how they should ready her.

She waited for what seemed like years until they finally agreed on something. They half-dragged her onto her feet as they stripped away her first article of clothing, leaving her in her thin under-dress. They shuffled through her closet for something for her to wear, just ended up making a mess pile on her bed. Catherine cleared her throat, getting the trio's attention as she walked over to her pack she had left on the floor near her bed, and pulled out some random items until she felt what she was looking for. She carefully pulled out a light blue strapless puffy dress embroided with pearl beads, finished off with a darker shade of baby blue ribbon around the waist. Her mother and her friends stared in awe at the wonderful masterpiece presented by her. She had made it with granny Maggie at the hospital during her recovery. It was completely hand-stitched to the very last seam. It was one of the few things she was able to redeem from the town she once stayed at. She was lucky enough that Granny Maggie went through all the trouble to visit her along with James search party for a few last good-byes.

"that's perfect!" squealed mrs. Piggywagon as she rushed over to the dress. All three of the women started to undo the dress as they set Catherine up, spreading her arms out and pulling the dress over her head. She stared at the mirror as they tied the back of her corset. Her mother fussed how small she was as they tied the bow off and turned her around. They sat her down and begun to pin different parts of her hair as mrs. Spottywatt started to apply make-up on her face. Catherine couldn't see what they where doing, and she was anxious to see how she looked.

It had been almost two hours, and Catherine felt like dropping into her bed and forget this day ever happened. Her mother had pinned up the last few locks of her hair as mrs. Spottywatt added a few last touches to her make-up, nodding in approval. The trio gathered around excitingly as they admired their handy-work, then slowly turned her to her dresser-room mirror.

Catherine stared blankly at the woman before her. She could hardly recognize herself. The dress showed off her figure quiet well, making her appear very slim, and her hair was done up and held by three clips, a few locks rolling down over her shoulder, giving her an elegant look. She carefully raised her hands to her face, tracing over her cheeks at how smooth her face looked. Her lips seemed fuller, and her eyes more wider. She stared in awe at her reflection for another moment, before smiling. The trio shrilled with approval as they gathered her up and moved into the living room to await her escort.

. . .

Death watched with interest as one wizard returned with a wooden box, setting it on a table and looking over what seemed like precious jewels. He selected rounded baby-blue stone and waddled towards the other two wizards, holding the stone carefully in both of his hands. They leader of the group carefully took a scrap of silver and melted into a workable temperature as the over shaped it with some type of spell, creating groves and intricate designs at the base where the stone would be set in place, and a thin fine line running all the way around the band. The silent one placed the precious gem he had picked out and placed it on some type of device, centering the stone between three pins. He wore a pair of strange specs where one lense was bigger than the other. he pulled down a pen-shaped device, and started to shape the stone with care. The three where all gathered at the machine, watching with interest as the silent one carefully shaped the stone, which took just under an hour to complete and polish. the band was held in place between two more pins as the silent one slowly set the cut stone in place. They all took a deep breath after completing the ring, and presented it to death triumphantly. Death held the ring between two claws, studying it closely. It was perfect.

WHAT DO YOU WANT IN EXCHANGE? Asked death.

The wizards looked at one another, then the leader was pushed forward.

"w-well, being wizards and all, we live for a long time and.. we tend to look forward to your visit when our time is due, so there is no need to ask for immortality.. how about, you save a favor for use left for another day?" death thought it through before giving his answer.

AS LONG AS IT DOES NOT DISTRUBT THE BALANACE OF THE UNIVERSE, SO BE IT. EACH OF YOU HAVE EARNED A FAVOR FROM ME.

The wizards nodded in agreement, now having death on their side if ever in need. Death slipped the ring into his pocket and mounted binky, ridding off into oblivion, leaving the wizards to tend to the mess left behind.

The silent one started to rebuild the wall as the leader started cleaning. The hungry one was mopping, when his eyes fell on what was left of the goop monster. He sniffed at one of the bowls before tasting what seemed like ravioli. His expression became one of shock as he called the others over. They all took a hesitant bite before diving into the new cuisine.

. . .

Death had returned to death country, dismounting binky and leaving him in the stall as he stalked towards his home.

ALBERT. Called death. Albert, who came running from his room, rushed to his master, having been busy with cleaning the mess he left before.

M-master, y-your normal again!" exclaimed Albert. Death waved his comment away as he continued.

I NEED YOUR HELP. DO YOU KNOW SOME PLACE WHERE I CAN PUCHASE A MORE APROPRIATE ALTIER?

Albert gave him a funny look, before giving up the idea that anything would ever be considered normal again.

"you could try a tailors shop. Try the local market."

Death just stared at him before grabbing him and dragging him along towards binky as he set off towards the local market. Albert was not happy having to come along with death, even if death did stop his hourglass, and he was able to wander back into the disc after centuries of living in death's country, The fact that death was going to marry Catherine made him moody now that he has to deal with this woman more then he found desirable. Albert sat impatiently against the wall with his arms over his chest, waiting for the tailor to take death's measurements. He watched them pick out some suits and prepared for a fitting. After about half an hour, they were finally done, and death was dressed in a dark suit that fit his body frame, if he had one. Albert found it quite odd seeing death without his hood. He couldn't remember the last time he ever saw the back of death's skull. It was very… shiny.

As they exited the shop, death voiced another conversation, which earned a pained groan from albert a death asked him for advice on where to take Catherine.

"do what every other person would do; take her someplace to eat, or to one of those lovey dovey sceneries people always read about in fairytales, and just as you two get comfortable, pop the question. She says yes, you two get married, and my life will be a living hell downhill from there. Not so hard if you think about it that way." Huffed albert. Death turned his gaze to him for a moment before focusing back on the road.

I THINK, PERHAPS YOU COULD LEARN TO BE MORE FLEXABLE ABOUT MY DECITIONS, ALBERT. I KNOW WHAT IM DOING.

"you missed a turn."

.. AH.

. . .

somewhere in the streets of aknkah-morpork, a man sits in wait for his prey. a man who had a score to settle. a man.. who has lost his pants to a cat. (don't worry, i'm sure he has underware.) he sits readily in his domain of darkness of the empty allyways of town, scouting for the persons he is hunting. what makes this man so frightening is not the fact that hes wandering behind buildings with no pants, no, not at all for it is very common, believe it or not. what makes this man stand out from all pant-less persons is the fact that he is weilding a sword that turns blue when he pokes it, and he intends to use it for its purpose of reaping souls..


End file.
